Modern Myth
by PhaiFan
Summary: Alexander and Hephaestion are living in the Elysian Fields. They are given the chance to observe the movie being made about them. Zeus decides to spice things up a little for Colin and Jared to make it more interesting. Lots of sexual tension and humor.
1. Chapter 1

_They're back! I have seen several stories with similar themes from time to time, but the boys were bouncing around in my head again, and this is what they wanted me to write about. As you well know, Alexander is the King…and you have to do what the nice King says. As for Phai…*sigh* Hell, I'd stand on my head naked if he asked me to. _

_I know the sequence of filming is wrong, the locations are wrong, etc., etc. I only wanted to use certain scenes and I had to cram it into a short period of time, so flame me all you want!_

_So….forgive me if this is familiar territory and not completely accurate, but this is my version of things._

_Thanks for the inspiration, boys._

_Now for the obligatory disclaimers: I don't own the characters, the movie, Jared, Colin, the song, or anything else involved in this story. I merely borrowed them for my own amusement. I still want to keep Hephaestion, but so far, that isn't working out._

_**Rating: M, definitely!** No explicit sex, but frequent use of the "F" word and other curse words. I know both men use that word in real life, so I tried to make it sound like I thought they might actually talk._

_***I have about 15 chapters written so far. I will post a few at a time, so be patient and hang in there with me!****  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hephaestion woke, and stretched languidly, folding his arms behind his head as he lay in the soft grass. The sun was warm, but not hot. There was a pleasant breeze. Birds sang, the stream danced happily over the rocks. There were no annoying generals constantly interrupting them, and no stacks of paperwork that needed his attention. This was paradise. He smiled softly to himself. He also felt a pair of eyes on him and the presence of someone beside him.<p>

He spoke without opening his eyes. "How long have you been doing that, Alexander?"

"Doing what, Phai?"

Hephaestion opened his eyes, blinking to adjust his vision to the bright sun. Deep cerulean eyes met darker grey ones.

"Staring at me. How long have you been doing that? And why?"

"Just a little while. I like watching you sleep. You are very beautiful, you know."

"So I've been told" Hephaestion smirked.

Alexander was lying on his side with his head propped on his hand. He reached his free hand over and lightly traced Hephaestion's collar bone, causing the man to shiver slightly. He sighed, and Hephaestion studied his face briefly.

"What are you thinking about Alexander?"

"Phai, why do you love me?"

That caught Hephaestion a little off guard. "What? Why do you ask me that?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering. Why me? You could have had anyone you wanted. Why do you love me? I mean, I know I can be difficult…"

"Aye, that you are."

"And I know I drive your crazy sometimes…"

"Yes, you do."

"So…why then?"

Hephaestion thought for a moment. "You know, I have asked myself that question many times. Especially when you are in one of your moods."

Alexander frowned and swatted Hephaestion's arm. "I do not have 'moods' as you call them."

Hephaestion sighed, giving Alexander an indulgent smile. "Yes, love, whatever you say."

Alexander pouted. "I don't like you, Phai."

Hephaestion smiled. "I don't like you either, Alexander. Now come here."

He pulled Alexander down for a passionate kiss, only stopping when they needed to breathe. "I do, however, love you, you cantankerous pain in the ass. I have loved you since we met as children. You already know all this. You are the other half of my soul. You are what I am not, and I am what you are not. We fit together as one. I need no reason beyond that"

Alexander grinned. "I can live with that explanation." He lay back, smiling happily. "What do you want to do today?"

Hephaestion plucked a wildflower, reached over and stuck it behind Alexander's ear. "Let's see, lay about like this. Eat too much. Make love. Listen to you ask me silly questions. You know, the usual."

"Do you ever miss it all, Hephaestion? The life we once had? Traveling, the thrill of battle, the feeling of victory? Sometimes I miss it, a little at least. I wonder where we would be if we had both lived. What new worlds would we have conquered together? Would we be grandfathers by now, with grandchildren born of both our blood? I shouldn't do it, but I wonder about it."

Hephaestion pondered this question, looking out at the total paradise that was now their home. The Elysian Fields* were perfect. Everything here was perfect. He had never been happier.

"I do wonder at times, but I am glad for what I have now. I would not change it."

"What do you like best about being here, Phai?"

Hephaestion smiled. "Getting to spend every day by your side."

Alexander blushed slightly. "And what do you like least about it?"

Hephaestion smirked. "Having to spend every day by your side."

Alexander glared at him, but playfully. "You, my friend, are an ass."

Hephaestion laughed. "And yet you love me!"

Alexander was preparing a snide response when they were interrupted by someone approaching them at a fast pace.

Hermes stopped in front of them, looking them over briefly, thinking they were both gorgeous. He smiled at them brightly. "Gentlemen, Zeus requests your presence this evening. There is nothing to fear. I was told to tell you that."

"Good" Alexander whispered, "at least we are not in trouble."

Hephaestion nodded his head. "Thank you Hermes. We will be there."

At that, the messenger turned and was gone in a flash.

"Well, I guess that answers the question as to what we are going to do later today. I wonder what he wants of us?" Alexander asked.

"I suppose we will find out soon enough." Hephaestion leaned over and kissed Alexander. "As for now, I think I have a great need to take advantage of you."

Alexander smiled and let him.

* * *

><p><em>*For those who don't know, the Elysian Fields, or Elysium, was basically Greek mythology's version of heaven. It was the place where those chosen by the gods were sent after they died.<em>

_I like how it is described by Hesiod in his "Works and Days". He states "And they lived untouched by sorrow in the islands of the blessed along the shore of deep-swirling Ocean, happy heroes for whom the grain-giving earth bears honey-sweet fruit flourishing thrice a year, far from the deathless gods…"_

_I like to think of Alexander and Hephaestion living with no more sorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

"The man is a pompous, arrogant, stubborn pain the ass!" Jared growled.

Oliver patted his shoulder. "Calm yourself. You know how Colin gets. He drives me crazy, too, but that is just his nature. He'll go have cigarette and a drink of whiskey, and then he'll be fine."

Jared snorted. "I hope so. I am tired of doing that scene over and over. I try to be serious, and he just smirks at me and makes me forget my lines. I'm ready to kill him!"

Oliver smiled at the frustrated man before him. "You know, don't you, that he is just doing this to get under your skin. He loves taunting you. And you are giving him exactly what he wants. Your best bet would be to have no reaction at all. That would take the fun out of it for him. Now, why don't you go to your trailer and warm up a little. Meet me back here in 30 minutes, and we'll get this scene finished. If not, I will kill him myself!"

"Fine. You can kill him. I will see you in a bit." Jared wandered back to his trailer. It felt good to be in out of the chilly night air, and he flopped backwards on his bed. Why did the man insist on irritating the hell out of him? And why was he letting it get to him? He'd worked with difficult people before, but something about Colin made him a little crazy. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and it rather unnerved him.

Shaking it off, he got up and grabbed a bottle of water and some fruit. He would go back there, and he would do his best to ignore Colin's little games. He could do it. Surely.

But why the hell was the man getting under his skin, as Oliver had put it? What sort of reaction did he hope for? Did Colin really not like him, or was he just being a smart ass? Or was it something else? He didn't want to think about that.

* * *

><p>Colin paced back and forth behind his trailer. He finished his second cigarette, dropping the butt on the ground and stomping it to death. He was irritated. Oliver had just jumped down his throat over the scene they were working on. It seems that no one else thought his little game with Jared was funny. Personally, he was having a great time.<p>

He knew he had quite a reputation, and he knew everyone expected him to be the bad boy. Hell, he was only living up to his image. They had no sense of humor.

There as something about Jared that made him want to push his buttons. Maybe it was the fact that he was so…well, perfect. He didn't drink, didn't smoke, didn't do drugs, ate only healthy vegetarian crap, had a singing voice that blew him away, though he would never admit that to anyone. And, truth be known, he thought the guy was cute, especially dressed as Hephaestion.

Cute? Where the fuck did that come from? he wondered. "Shit….I am losing my fucking mind", he thought. "It's this damned desert! Burn up one minute, freeze my ass off the next. I hate this fucking place. I need a pool and room service. And some hot chicks. I must be really hard up if I think Jared is cute. Ugh."

He tossed back the shot of whiskey that he had been holding, feeling the liquid warm him as it went down. That was better. A shot or two always took the edge off his nerves.

Nerves? "Why the hell am I nervous?" he thought. He spoke aloud "I really am fucking losing it."

He knew he had to be back on site in a few minutes. Part of him looked forward to it. He seriously wanted to push Jared's buttons again, just to watch him squirm. Another part of him just felt jittery. He had no idea why.

"Oh, fuck all of it. Let's get this done."


	3. Chapter 3

The men bowed as they stood before the throne. Alexander spoke. "Great Zeus, we are here as you requested."

Zeus smiled at the handsome men before him. "Have a seat, gentlemen. Relax, you have nothing to fear. I merely want to talk with you about something. Have some wine." He gestured to a silk-covered couch. Beside it was a small table with a carafe of wine and two golden goblets. The men poured themselves some of the wine and sat down, both feeling a little anxious despite Zeus' assurance that all was well.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here." The men nodded. "I have found something that I think may be of interest to you."

Alexander and Hephaestion listened intently.

"First, do you know how long you have been here?"

Hephaestion answered. "Honestly, sir, I do not. Time does not matter here." Alexander nodded his agreement.

Zeus smiled at them. "You have been here well over 2000 years. Does that surprise you?"

"Wow" Alexander breathed. "It seems like only days."

Hephaestion laughed. "Except when you are being a pain in the ass. Then it feels like an eternity."

Alexander smacked his arm, laughing.

Zeus cleared his throat, causing both men to jump and focus their attention back on him.

Alexander looked him apologetically. "Sorry sir, you were saying?"

"Time has changed a great many things. It seems that in the present day, they are making a movie about your life, Alexander. You, Hephaestion, are a big part of it of course."

Hephaestion looked puzzled. "Sir, what is a 'movie'?"

Zeus thought about how to explain it. "It is like a play, only all of it is recorded so others can watch it later. You will understand more after a while."

The two men looked confused.

Zeus smiled at them gently. "As I said, you will understand more later. The reason I called you here is that I thought you might like to go down and observe this play of theirs. You can walk among them, unseen and return here any time. You might enjoy seeing the actors that they have portraying the two of you. I have been amused by what I have seen so far. You, no doubt, will be quite entertained. They are…well, interesting men to say the least."

Alexander looked at Hephaestion. "Phai, do you want to go? I think it sounds like fun!"

Hephaestion nodded. "Yes, I think I would like that. Thank you for the opportunity, Great Zeus."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that. I will send you there. If you need me, you have only to speak to me and I will answer. Are you ready?"

"Yes sir. We are ready."

Zeus waved his hand and the two men disappeared from his sight. He laughed to himself. They were going to be in for an interesting experience, from what he had seen to this point. The actors actually reminded him a lot of those two. He was going to have fun watching this himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander and Hephaestion wandered through the movie set, trying to figure everything out, and recognizing some of the things on the set. They had done a good job of replicating some of the clothing and armor, and some of the building sets as well.

Alexander looked around. "It looks like they have done a decent job of recreating the palace. And the set up for the scene in the camp looks pretty good, too. I don't understand these 'camera' things they keep talking about. I don't understand a lot of it, but I am looking forward to seeing the actors that are playing you and me."

Hephaestion grinned. "They must have someone absolutely stunning to play me!"

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I'm sure they got the most handsome man alive to play me."

They laughed at each other.

"Look", Alexander said, "there is that Oliver guy that is supposed to be in charge. I heard someone call him that earlier and said it was HIS movie. Let's go and see what he is doing."

It had grown dark. The movie set in the camp had fires burning among the tents, and a number of men dressed as soldiers sitting by the fires. The man named Oliver was speaking to two men, who appeared quite irritated with each other.

Hephaestion studied them closely. "Uh, Alexander? I think that guy with the blond curls is supposed to be you."

"Really?" Alexander cocked his head and studied the man carefully. "Well, he IS handsome."

Hephaestion laughed. "Yes, but he is taller than you. Then again, so is everybody!"

Alexander punched him in the arm. "Shut up, smart ass." He tried to look angry, but the twitching of his lips gave away the fact that he was amused. "Oh, and look Phai, that other man there must be you!"

Hephaestion watched the man closely. He had long hair, worn loosely. He was dressed simply, with a cloak around his shoulders to keep out the chill of the desert night air. He could not make out the man's build, but he had striking blue eyes that seemed to be as deep as the sea. He was quite beautiful from what he could see.

"He is rather striking, don't you think Hephaestion?" Alexander mused, looking the man up and down thoroughly.

Hephaestion elbowed him in the ribs. "Okay, Alexander. Do not drool on yourself. He is attractive, yes, but he is not me. I look far better."

Alexander laughed softly. "Yes, and you are much more modest."

They stood and watched as the scene progressed; the two actors pausing to speak with another man who appeared to be playing Parmenion based on the lines the characters spoke.

Hephaestion laughed. "Parmenion was far uglier than that man!"

They watched as the actors paused outside what was apparently Alexander's tent. They listened intently to the lines that were spoken, and watched as the men embraced. The one playing Hephaestion looked frustrated as he walked away. Oliver yelled something at them, shouted directions to a cameraman, and made them do the end of the scene over.

Alexander laughed. "I would have let you come in, as he obviously wanted to. And what's with the hug? Only a hug? No kiss? They know nothing, do they?"

"Now Alexander, you know that often before battle you wanted to be alone. You always said sex and sleep made you feel your own mortality. Mortality was not something you wanted to think of on the eve of battle. I remember being sent back to my tent on quite a few occasions."

Alexander smiled sheepishly. "You are right, Phai. But I never once sent you away without a kiss."

Hephaestion looked at the scene thoughtfully. "Did you hear what your character said, Alexander? He said that if I were to fall, even if Macedonia was to lose a king, he would avenge me and follow me down to the house of death. And, nice guy that I am, I said I would do the same." He smiled. "Would you have done that for me? Would you have avenged me no matter what the cost?"

Alexander leaned over and kissed Hephaestion gently. "Yes, Phai. I would have gladly died avenging you. As it was, I followed you anyway."

"Aye, that you did. But no kiss?" he said, looking at the two actors. "We would never have done that. They have much to learn."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's cold and I want to go inside. Can we just get on with this please?" Colin whined.

"Jesus, Colin, will you stop complaining? You sound like a damned girl." Jared snorted in disgust.

"Fuck you, Jared."

Oliver was fed up. "Enough! I am tired of the two of you behaving like children. I can't decide if you hate each other, or if you are simply trying to kill me. Personally I don't give a shit which one it is. Let's just finish the goddamn scene so we can go to bed. Do you think we can do that?"

Jared and Colin looked at each other, then at Oliver. Both nodded.

"Fine! Then let's pick it up from where we left off."

Jared looked pointedly inside the tent, indicating to Colin that he wanted to come in. Colin's face grew serious.

"On the eve of battle, it is hardest to be alone."

Jared looked disappointed, but looked lovingly at Colin. "Then perhaps…perhaps this is farewell…my Alexander."

Colin smiled. "Fear not, Hephaestion. We are at the beginning." Smiling, he pulled Jared into a tight embrace.

Jared felt himself tense up. He felt Colin's warm breath on his neck, and shivered. He heard Colin chuckle very softly. He wanted to punch him.

As they pulled apart, Colin took Jared's face in his hands and smiled at him, before turning and walking into the tent.

The frustrated look that Jared was supposed to have did not have to be faked. He was irritated, frustrated, and feeling off balance. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off. He could have sworn he saw a slight smirk on Colin's face as he turned. That arrogant bastard!

* * *

><p>Colin turned from Jared and walked into the tent.<p>

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he wondered. His stomach was in knots and his heart was beating fast. "I just need a drink and a cigarette."

But…what the hell? Did he imagine feeling Jared lean into him a little more than was necessary? Did he imagine feeling him shiver slightly? Was he losing his mind? How many times had he asked that question of himself today?

"Mr. Perfect", as he thought of him, got under his skin somehow, and it bugged the hell out of him. Why was it he looked forward to this scene all day, even though he pretended to dread it. He certainly couldn't say that he looked forward to hugging Jared. No way in hell. "I should go find one of the wardrobe girls" he thought. He had seen a couple rather attractive ones. Perhaps all he really needed was a good fuck.

As soon as Oliver said to wrap it up, he threw his cloak around his shoulders and walked quickly towards his trailer, not looking back or stopping speak to anyone.

Jared watched him curiously as he stomped off the set. "What the hell was that all about?" he wondered. Colin looked every bit as uncomfortable as he felt. This was really fucked up, he thought. After bidding goodnight to the crew and other actors, he left for his own trailer. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget this whole day.

Oliver watched the two men fidget and glare at each others backs before stomping off in separate directions. "What the hell is going on with those two?" he wondered. Every time they had a scene together, either they acted skittish, or Colin would start doing everything possible to piss Jared off.

Tomorrow they did the balcony scene in the palace. That should prove interesting. "I think I need a drink myself", he muttered as he headed off to his trailer. "God help me."


	6. Chapter 6

Zeus watched scene below, laughing at the two actors, and smiling at Alexander and Hephaestion, who seemed mildly amused at the whole thing. He had a thought. Perhaps he should make this more interesting for everyone involved.

He sent Hermes to fetch Aphrodite. The beautiful goddess soon appeared before him. "What is it you require, Great Zeus."

"I need you to plant a little seed for me. I need you to go to two mortals, and plant thoughts in their heads, about each other. Affectionate thoughts. It will not be easy. They fit together about as well as oil and water."

"Have no fear. I have no doubt in my abilities. Do you want them to feel sexual attraction as well?"

Zeus pondered that, and smiled slyly. "Yes, let's do that. I want to have some fun with these two."

Aphrodite nodded. "I will ask the help of my son, Eros. He will shoot his arrows into them until they can think of little else." She smiled. "Tell me, who are these mortals?"

Zeus showed her the scene below, pointing to Jared and Colin as they sulked in their respective trailers.

Her smile grew wider. This was going to be a challenge, but quite fun. "It will be done."

* * *

><p>Alexander and Hephaestion returned to Mt. Olympus. Zeus was waiting for them.<p>

"Well, gentlemen? What do you think?"

Hephaestion spoke first. " I think the actor playing Alexander is an egotistical spoiled brat who whines like a woman. He's quite attractive, though" He winked at Alexander, who thumped him on the top of the head.

"Well", Alexander said, "the actor playing my incorrigible Hephaestion is a pretty boy who spends most of his time being annoyed with my character. I cannot decide if they dislike each other, or just enjoy poking at each other."

"Personally", said Hephaestion, "I think they really like each other, but they don't want to. I think it makes them both uncomfortable."

Zeus shook his head thoughtfully. "I am glad you said that Hephaestion. I am going to make things more interesting." He proceeded to tell them of his plan.

Both men smiled. "I love it!" Alexander grinned.

"Good" Zeus smirked, "because I've already sent Aphrodite and Eros to do their work. That will stir them up."

Alexander and Hephaestion returned to their dwelling. They bathed and climbed into bed.

"I'm excited!" Alexander exclaimed. "I can't wait to watch them dance around each other. I wonder how long it will take before they give in to it?"

Hephaestion chuckled. "You just want to watch, you perv."

Alexander smiled seductively at Hephaestion, then climbed on top of him and pinned him to the bed. "Let me show you just how big a perv I really am."

He attacked Hephaestion, taking him aggressively until they were both spent.

Hephaestion rolled onto his side, facing Alexander. He brushed a lock of hair from his eyes. "Sleep well, my little perv."

Alexander yawned and snuggled against Hephaestion. "Go to sleep, you arrogant ass. And stop calling me a perv."

Tomorrow would be an interesting day for all.


	7. Chapter 7

Colin dreamed. He tossed and turned and moaned in his sleep, kicking off all his covers in the process. He woke with a start, sitting straight up in his bed, looking around the room wildly. It was still dark outside, and very quiet except for the sound of his harsh breathing.

"What the fuck?" he said aloud. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts running through his brain. What kind of fucked up dream was that?

Jared? He had a damned sex dream about Jared? "Okay, it's official" he thought. "I truly have lost my fucking mind."

God, what on earth was wrong with him? In his dream, they had been doing the previous night's scene, only he had invited Jared into the tent instead of turning him away. Then he had kissed him. Ugh. And then….he shuddered…it got worse from there.

"What in bloody hell is happening to me?" he whispered to himself. "I need a fucking drink."

He poured himself a shot of whisky and tossed it back. "Screw it", he thought, and took a big swig from the bottle. Then another. If he didn't have to be on the set in a few hours, he would have just finished the damned thing off. He needed to have a clear head. If he showed up on the set drunk, Oliver would kill him. He did not like Oliver when he was pissed off.

He walked outside and sat on the steps of his trailer, lighting a cigarette. He looked up at the sky, brilliant with stars. The chilled air felt good on his fevered skin, and he finally felt his heart rate returning to normal.

His head was spinning, and not so much because of the whiskey. He had never had a dream like that about a man before. And Jared, of all people! Mr. Perfect! Yeah, he was cute, but seriously? He hoped he could look him in the face tomorrow without turning red. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "I am so fucked."

* * *

><p>Jared nearly jumped out of his skin when his alarm went off. He had been in the middle of the weirdest dream. He staggered into the bathroom to relieve himself, then turned the shower on full blast…with cool water. He stood under the spray, hoping the blood rushing through his veins would cool and his heart rate would return to normal. Not to mention his other little "problem". He looked down at that part of him that was quite hard at the moment, willing it to go away. Normally he would have just taken care of it himself, but after that dream? No way!<p>

Feeling calm at last, he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a thick robe and poured a big glass of orange juice. He sat at the table with his head in his hands.

"What the hell was that about?" he wondered. He had never had a dream about another man before. And of all the men in the world, why the fuck did it have to be Colin? The man annoyed the hell out of him. Why on earth would he dream about kissing him, and….well, other things. Yeah, he had to admit Colin was very attractive, especially dressed in those short chitons they wore often on the set, but seriously?

"I am not fucking gay!" he said to himself. He almost wished he had a shot of Colin's whiskey. Something needed to settle his nerves. How on earth was he going to look the man in the eye today without making a complete fool of himself?

"I am so fucked."


	8. Chapter 8

Alexander and Hephaestion wandered through the movie sets, watching the crews scramble around getting things ready for the day's shooting.

"I still don't understand these camera things. Zeus said it is so you can somehow keep a record of the scene, and watch it later. I would like to see that." He looked at the scene thoughtfully. " Do you think they are trying to do a story of my whole life?" Alexander asked.

"That is what I understood. Even your childhood. I wonder if they will show me repeatedly beating you in wrestling?" Hephaestion winked at him.

Alexander glared at him and swatted him playfully. "You really are an ass."

Hephaestion laughed aloud. "You have told me that quite often lately." He looked around and noticed most of the crew was heading towards an open area of desert. It looked like they were going to film a battle scene. "Let's go and watch. I am quite intrigued by this whole thing. I am glad Zeus suggested this."

They watched as a large number of men dressed as hoplites and archers assembled, followed by mounted cavalrymen. They lined up in formation and waited. And waited.

Oliver was pissed off. "Where the hell are they" he shouted. "I am seriously going to kill those two!" He yelled at one of his assistants. "Go and find Colin and Jared and tell them to get their asses on set NOW!"

His assistant walked quickly in the direction of their trailers.

* * *

><p>Colin stepped out of his trailer, dressed in his golden colored cuirass with the image of Medusa on the front, leather skirt, cloak draped over his shoulders, and laced up leather boots. He carried his helmet with its red crest and white plumes. He looked very regal, but he felt like shit.<p>

He dreaded seeing Jared. What on earth had possessed him to dream about the man? He tried to put it out of his mind. Until he saw him, that is.

He felt like someone had punched him in the gut as Jared walked towards him, dressed in an almost identical costume. When did the man start to look that gorgeous? And why did he feel like he had butterflies in his stomach? What the hell?

He thought it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Jared saw Colin standing outside his trailer and walked towards him. The man looked amazing, his blonde shaggy hair blowing in the breeze and golden armor shining in the sunlight. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. It didn't work. Why the hell was he looking at him like that? Colin's dark eyes seemed to be focused on him intently. Jared felt a little uncomfortable and looked down shyly.<p>

What the fuck? What am I? A stupid schoolgirl with a crush? "Snap out of it man!" he said to himself.

He moved to stand in front of Colin and nodded at him "good morning, Colin".

"Uh, yeah…good morning, Jared." God, the man had stunning blue eyes, thought.

The two men looked each other over for a moment, then both blushed and looked at the ground.

"You, um…you look great" Jared said quietly. "That costume suits you."

Colin smiled. "You look great, too."

They stared at each other again, feeling rather awkward and neither one knowing quite what to say.

"So, umm…I guess we have a battle scene to do this morning? Are you ready?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Colin studied Jared's face for a moment. "You look like shit, Jared. Didn't you get any sleep?"

Jared blushed, thinking of the dream he had woken up to. Oh, he had slept alright. But that damned dream….

"Well, I didn't sleep all that well, really. You? You look kind of tired, too."

Colin turned forty shades of red and studied his feet. He peeked up at Jared through his thick eyelashes. "I didn't sleep that well, either. I had weird dreams"

Shit, he thought, why did I just say that?

Jared looked startled. "So did I!" Why did I admit that?, he wondered.

"So, uh…yeah. I guess we should get going before Oliver comes unglued. We are already late."

"Yeah, you're right Colin. I don't really want him pissed at us all day again. He already thinks we are both a pain in the ass."

Colin smiled softly. "Jared, I know I've been giving you a really hard time lately. I'm sorry. I don't know why. I just did it to get a rise out of you…." Oops…bad choice of words he thought. Both men blushed.

Jared smiled in return. "It's okay, Colin. I can be a pain, too. Do you think we can call a truce?"

Colin lay his hand on Jared's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Jared felt the blood rush to his groin, and why the hell did he have the urge to kiss the man?

"Great, well then…let's go." He turned and walked towards the set.

Colin hesitated a moment. "why on earth did I have the urge to kiss him just now? What the bloody hell?"

They walked the rest of the way side by side, glancing sideways at each other occasionally, but not speaking.

In another place, Zeus smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the morning passed quickly. The battle scenes were exhausting. It was hot, and Colin thought surely he had sand in places he didn't even know about. After numerous takes, Oliver yelled the most beautiful words he had ever heard.

"It's a wrap, men. Go eat, sleep, whatever you want to do. We have the balcony scene as soon as it gets dark. I don't want to see you until then."

Colin slid down off the beautiful Frisian stallion that was Bucephalus. His butt hurt, his legs ached, he was tired, hungry, and he needed a cigarette. He paused, waiting for Jared to dismount.

As the horses were led away, he walked to stand in front of Jared. Those damned butterflies in his stomach were back, and he had no idea why.

Jared wiped the sweat from his forehead and stretched his sore back. "God, Colin, I feel like I have been run over! Everything on me hurts, and I seriously need a bath."

Colin looked at him, his mind wandered to a picture of a naked Jared under the shower. "Shit!" he thought. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He smiled and, without thinking, reached, and brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in Jared's eyes.

Jared flinched and looked at Colin, wide-eyed. He felt his whole body break out in goose bumps.

Colin froze, not believing what he had just done. "Damn, Jared…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." He wanted to crawl under a rock.

Jared couldn't breathe for a moment, and he heard his pulse pounding in his ears. Surely Colin could hear that, too. God, he wanted to kiss him. What on earth had changed? It must be something to do with that damned dream. Colin had said he had dreamed, too. He wondered his dream had been similar? Somehow, he thought it was. All he knew was that he suddenly felt like spending some time with his handsome coworker.

He smiled. "Don't sweat it, Colin. It's been a long morning. What do you say we get our showers, and then would you like to come hang out with me for a bit and have some lunch? We haven't talked much, really."

Colin instantly felt excited at the prospect of spending time with Jared, just relaxing. "Just as long as you don't make me eat that vegetarian crap!" he laughed softly.

Jared touched his hand briefly. "Deal. I'll have them bring some dead animal flesh for you. Want to meet me in my trailer in half an hour?"

It took Colin a moment to figure out what Jared had said. He had been watching his mouth as he talked, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. "Sounds good. I'll see you then."

The men headed to their respective trailers. Neither one could figure out what the hell was going on, but neither one really cared at this point.

* * *

><p>Hephaestion laughed. "Aren't they cute, Alexander? Just look at them! They want each other so badly, and they have no idea why or what to do about it."<p>

Alexander grinned. "Yeah, we were like that as youths, but we managed to figure it out pretty quick, didn't we?"

Hephaestion nodded. "It seems that Aphrodite and Eros have done their work. These poor men don't know what hit them. Did you see how they kept touching each other?"

Alexander slid his hand up Hephaestion's arm, up the back of his neck, and into his long hair. "You mean like this, Phai?" He lifted his other hand and traced his fingers down the muscular chest of his friend and lover. "Or like this?"

Hephaestion chuckled. "Are you trying to seduce me, Alexander?"

Alexander looked at him innocently. "Now why would you say that, Phai?" He smiled. "Did you see how they kept looking at each other's lips when they talked? They wanted to kiss each other so badly. How did they resist it?"

Hephaestion watched Alexander's lips as he talked. "Like this?" he breathed softly. "If I do that, does that mean you think I want to kiss you?" He lifted Alexander's chin lightly with his finger, still watching his mouth. "Would you like me to kiss you?"

"More than you know. Come, love" Alexander said, pulling Hephaestion by the hand towards a shady place by the stream, "we have a little time. I would like to make love with you, very much."

Hephaestion smirked. "Is watching them making you horny, Alexander? If so, I should let you watch them more often." He sank to the ground, pulling Alexander with him. He leaned over him, kissing him deeply. "So, love, get to it. Make love to me."

Their passionate cries could be heard all through Elysium. Again, Zeus smiled


	10. Chapter 10

Jared stood under the shower, letting the cool water wash away the dust, and trying to cool his blood. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He closed his eyes, picturing Colin standing under a shower, water coursing down his muscular body…Good grief! What am I doing? He looked down and realized he had gotten hard. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed.

Ignoring his treacherous body, he dressed quickly in a pair of low slung jeans and a black tank top. He had gotten food for the both of them and laid it out on his small table. He had a tray of fresh fruit, a veggie omelet for himself, and a steak hoagie for Colin. He had also gotten a couple of beers, which he thought Colin would appreciate. He would stick to fruit juice and water.

He sat back on his couch, puttering away on his laptop while waiting for Colin to show up. He had gotten quite interested in ancient Greece and Greek mythology since starting this movie, and was doing some more reading on the subject.

He heard a soft tapping on his door. "Come on in, Colin." When Colin came through the door, Jared nearly choked on his water. Geez…the man looked amazing. He was wearing soft khaki pants and a silky black t-shirt that hugged his lean body. And bare feet. God help him. The man looked good enough to eat. Eat? Where the hell did that come from?

Colin smiled almost shyly. "Hey, Jared. I feel much better now, don't you?" He dropped down on the couch beside Jared. "What are you reading?"

"I found something interesting! Did you know that there was a goddess named Leto? Seriously! And her son is Apollo! Do you know that he is the god of music, among other things? Isn't that great? My name, and my other love, music. How cool is that?" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

Colin smiled at him. Jared looked like a kid with a new toy. He leaned over to look at the computer screen, his chin resting on Jared's shoulder. "Yeah, that is really something" he said softly. "Seems the gods themselves have guided your career." He breathed in the clean, soapy smell of Jared's skin, and could not suppress a shiver. Embarrassed, he sat up quickly.

Jared turned and looked into dark eyes which, at the moment, looked nearly black. The man had serious bedroom eyes. And that expressive mouth…he almost groaned out loud. Christ, he even smelled amazing, like soap and cedarwood. He caught himself leaning his face towards Colin's, and stood up quickly. "Why don't we have some lunch?"

Colin smiled. He knew that Jared was feeling the same way he was. He had no idea why, or what started it, but it was there. Perhaps, he thought, instead of fighting it, he should have some fun with it.

He opened a beer, offering one to Jared, who shook his head no. They ate their lunch, talking about various parts of the movie they were working on. Finishing their meal, they sat back, nibbling on their dessert of fresh strawberries and cream. Colin decided to tease Jared a little, just to see how he reacted. He picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the thick cream.

Jared watch intently as Colin lifted the strawberry to his lips and slowly licked the cream off the end, then sucked the berry into his mouth, biting into it. Jared swallowed hard. And speaking of hard…other parts of him were beginning to get that way as well. A tiny bit of juice from the berry slid down Colin's chin. He couldn't stop himself. Without really thinking about it, Jared leaned forward and licked the drop from his chin. Realizing what he had just done, he backed up quickly. He looked completely terrified.

Colin chuckled softly. "Jared? Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Oh God, Colin…I am SO sorry! I have no idea why I did that. You must think I'm a freak." He buried his face in his hands. "I am so embarrassed, I just want to die."

"Jared.." Colin said softly, "look at me."

Jared slowly raised his head. Blue eyes filled with unshed tears met dark, seductive ones.

Colin placed his hand on Jared's cheek, cupping his face gently. "It's okay. Really." He put his other arm around Jared's waist and hugged him. "Don't be embarrassed. Besides", he whispered, "I have wanted to do this all day." At that, he leaned in and brushed his lips lightly over Jared's.

Jared nearly jumped out of his skin, drawing a sharp breath. He pulled away, scrambling to his feet and backing away from Colin. His face was red and flushed. "I…I have to go" he choked out.

Colin laughed aloud at that. "Jared, this is YOUR trailer. Where do you need to go?"

"I don't know…I just need to go. I'll see you later." He stumbled backward, turned, and nearly ran out the door.

Colin took a swig of his beer, and laughed some more. Poor Jared. This was fun!

* * *

><p>Alexander and Hephaestion watched that little scene with great amusement. Aphrodite smiled, and Eros just winked at them and grinned.<p>

Alexander laughed. "Well, Hephaestion, Jared has much to learn if he wishes to be like you. I don't remember you ever running away from me. If I remember correctly, _you _were the one who kissed _me_ the first time. And you were certainly never shy about it. I used to feel like you wanted to devour me whole!"

Hephaestion grinned. "I still do, Alexander." He pressed his hips against Alexander's, letting him feel that he was hard…again.

"Gods, Phai! Again?" he laughed.

Hephaestion laughed with him. "What can I say, Alexander? There is nothing here to stop us from doing what we want, no prying eyes, no battles, no pain-in-the-ass generals bugging the hell out of us. I get plenty of sleep and plenty to eat, so I can't help it if I want plenty of sex, too. It's your fault! You make me horny!"

"Phai, breathing makes you horny."

"And that is a bad thing…why?"

Alexander squeezed his hand. "It is not a bad thing at all, Phai. I just like to tease you." He smiled. "Come on, let's go watch them. They are doing a scene in the palace tonight according to that Oliver fellow. He said it is just the two of us, and I think it is supposed to be romantic or something. If you are good, I may let you have your way with me later tonight."

"Sounds like a plan, Alexander."


	11. Chapter 11

Jared had taken shelter in one of the tents on the movie set. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. "There is nowhere to hide in this damned place!" he thought. He sat on a cot, nearly hyperventilating. What in the hell had just happened? Had he seriously licked Colin's chin? He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

To make matters worse, that bastard Colin had kissed him….and then laughed! He frowned. He didn't see any humor in it at all! He reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes, noting that his hands were shaking.

What the fuck was wrong with him? He forced himself to slow his breathing to a more normal level, taking several deep breaths which did help somewhat.

It made no sense. Just a day or two ago, they were sniping at each other so much that Oliver was constantly yelling at them about it. How they got from there to here, he had no clue. He could not put his finger on anything that would have changed it. Ever since that damned dream…. "That's it!" he said to himself. It has something to do with that stupid dream. Colin had said he had a dream as well. Jared was willing to bet his dream was similar.

What did it mean? He had no idea. What bothered him more than anything was his reaction to Colin's kiss. It had barely been a brush on the lips, but he had felt himself grow hard almost instantly. What the hell was up with that? Why did part of him wish he had returned the kiss, and see where it went from there?

He punched his fist into the cot in frustration. "This cannot be happening to me. There is no way in hell I am becoming attracted to that man! For god's sake…he's a MAN. And he's an ass! Though….he is very sexy… SEXY? Oh, god…where did that come from."

He knew they had the balcony scene later this evening. A cold shiver went up his spine. How on earth was he going to get through that scene now? He prayed the desert would just swallow him up.

"I won't be able to look at him", he thought. "Please let this be another dream."

* * *

><p>Colin sat back on Jared's couch and smiled. "Well, that was fun!" he thought. Poor Jared was so flustered he had left his own trailer. He took a look around. It was SO Jared. Mr. Perfect had everything neatly in its place. The only thing in his refrigerator was bottled water, fruit, and some kind of tofu shit that he'd just as soon die as eat.<p>

He leaned back and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he had kissed him. He really hadn't intended to, but what the hell was he supposed to do after Jared licked him. LICKED him! What the fuck? That had totally thrown him off balance, though he played it off pretty well.

He could still see Jared's face after he realized what he had done. He would have looked more comfortable standing in front of a firing squad! That made him laugh softly.

He had to admit, Mr. Perfect made him laugh a lot. He was really a funny guy, witty with a silly sense of humor. When he wasn't pissed off at him, he rather enjoyed working with him. He would never admit that!

Jared really was a gorgeous man, he thought. He had amazing blue eyes, a killer body, and great hair. He also had a perfect mouth…soft, sensuous, and expressive.

Wait a minute….what the fuck was he doing? He sounded like the writer of some cheap romance novel. "Sensual, expressive….what kind of shit is this?"

"Jared, you ass….what the hell are you doing to me?" he muttered.

What disturbed him the most is that when Jared licked him, all the blood in his brain had decided there was a much better place for it to be. He fucking got turned on.

Seriously? What the bloody hell was going on? How had he gone from finding him amusingly irritating to wanting to eat him for lunch. Maybe it had something to do with that goddamn dream he had.

"God help me", he said aloud. They had that damned balcony scene coming up, and he didn't know how on earth he was going to get through it without being totally humiliated.

Somehow his little game of "make Jared squirm" didn't seem so funny anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Hephaestion was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. He looked over at Alexander and, seeing the look on his face, immediately fell apart again.

Alexander wiped the tears from his eyes. "Gods, Hephaestion… I can't breathe! This is one of the funniest damned things I have ever seen!"

Hephaestion hiccuped and got himself under control. "Did you see the look on Jared's face when he realized that he had licked Colin? By the gods…I will never forget that face!"

"Oh yeah, and Colin is playing it like it's all a big joke. Did you see him after Jared left, though? He looked like he wanted to cry. I almost feel sorry for them."

Hephaestion chuckled. "Not enough to stop playing with them, though, right?"

"Nope! I'm having too much fun, Phai. I can't wait to see how they handle the scene this evening. If it is anything like I have heard, they have to hug and be all mushy and stuff. It's going to kill them!"

"You know," Hephaestion said quietly, "in some ways they remind me of us, when we were really young and still trying to figure out what to do with the feelings we had. It was pretty awkward at first." He smiled lovingly at Alexander. "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Alexander laughed softly. "Yes, I do. You were shaking like a leaf, I felt like I was going to throw up, and I think it took us three tries to actually get our lips lined up right."

"Oh yes, I also remember we didn't know what to do with our tongues." He pulled Alexander into an embrace. "That seems like it was so long ago."

Alexander kissed him softly. "According to Zeus, it has been a VERY long time. Where has the time gone, Phai?" He sighed. "All I know is that I am glad I have spent it all with you." He kissed him again, pulling him closer. He felt Hephaestion's tongue meet his, and he could not stop the soft moan deep in his throat. They had already made love so many times in the last couple days that he had lost count. He pulled back a little, running his hands through Hephaestion's hair and smiling into bright cerulean eyes.

"What do you want to do, Phai?" he said almost in a whisper.

Hephaestion smiled seductively, running his finger down Alexander's chest to his navel, lightly tickling his belly. "Do you know what I really want, Alexander?" His finger slid down lower, causing Alexander to draw a sharp breath and tense up. He leaned in so that their lips were almost touching.

Alexander felt Hephaestion's warm breath on his face and the hard length of his body pressing against him. His skin felt like it was on fire. "Tell me", he whispered, "what do you want, Phai? I'll give you anything you ask."

Hephaestion pulled back and grinned at Alexander. "I want to eat supper. I am starving!"

Alexander stood there with his mouth open for a moment. That was certainly not what he was expecting. He paused, then started laughing.

"Phai, you never cease to amaze me. And that is one of the reasons I love you so much." He smiled and took Hephaestion's hand. "Come , let's go find you something to eat. Remember, we have a date with Jared and Colin later."

* * *

><p>Zeus was greatly enjoying his little game. Aphrodite and Eros had done their jobs well, and the two mortals were falling apart little by little. It was fun to watch them fight against these new feelings they had, and failing miserably.<p>

Alexander and Hephaestion seemed to be enjoying it as well. Zeus didn't think he had seem them like this in quite a while. Watching the two actors seemed to be having a similar effect on them. They had barely been able to keep their hands off each other since they started this.

"Yes", he thought, "I am very much enjoying this."


	13. Chapter 13

Oliver wanted to rehearse the balcony scene a few times before it got dark. He called everyone in, but told them not to bother with costumes just yet.

When Jared got the call to come to the set and rehearse, he cringed. He had been dreading this all day. He was still hiding in the tent, wanting to avoid Colin at all cost. Now, it seems, he would have to face him. He had no idea how he was going to handle this.

Reluctantly, he made his way to the city set, and stood looking up at the dreaded balcony. He knew the scene well. He had all his lines memorized and had, up to this point, decided exactly how he was going to play it, what gestures he would use, his expressions, the whole thing. Now, he was completely at a loss.

He thought about Colin, with his tousled blonde hair and dark eyes. He had the most gorgeous dark eyes. And he had a body that most men would die for. He even had a sexy accent. Jared felt flushed and his nerves were on edge. He also felt annoyingly aroused.

Any minute now, he would be face to face with the source if his discomfort.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Colin had come up behind him quietly.

"Jesus, Jared….calm down! It's just me!"

"Hi, Colin" he said softly, suddenly feeling shy. "Are you ready for this?"

Colin sighed and slid his hand from Jared's shoulder. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Yeah, I guess….. you?"

Jared looked completely miserable "Well, I thought I was. Now….."

Colin frowned. "I know, same here."

They studied each other for a moment, feeling awkward in the silence.

"Jared…" "Colin…" they spoke at the same time.

Colin laughed nervously. "You go first, Jared."

Jared took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Colin, I am so, so sorry about earlier. I cannot believe I did that. I have no earthly idea why I did it. It's just that….Oh hell, Colin. I feet attracted to you and I have no fucking idea why." There, he had said it.

Colin simply stared at him for a moment. Jared felt like he wanted to die.

Colin smiled softly. "You have nothing to be forgiven for, Jared. If you remember, I am the one who was flirting with you, leaning over your shoulder and breathing in your ear. And do you think I ate that strawberry like that by accident? No, I was teasing you and I knew exactly what I was doing. And I kissed you, if you recall."

Jared took a shaky breath. "What the fuck does all this mean, Colin? I'm not gay, you're not gay…so what the hell are we doing? Why do I still want to kiss you?"

Colin laughed. "I wish to hell I knew." He placed his hand on Jared's shoulder again. "Is that true, Jared? I mean, that you want to kiss me again?"

Jared thought surely his heart was going to explode if it beat any harder. "Yes" he squeaked out. "God, I am so embarrassed." He felt the hand on his shoulder slide up the back of his neck and pull gently, guiding him slightly forward. He was very close to Colin, and he could feel the heat from his body coming off him in waves. It took his breath.

"Jared", Colin whispered, "look at me."

Wide blue eyes met smiling dark ones.

"Relax, Jared. I have no idea what is going on, or why we are feeling these things. All I know is that I've always been a guy who goes with his feelings. So…." With that, he leaned down and captured Jared's mouth in a kiss that was at first soft, then deepened when he felt the other man respond. He nibbled his lower lip and traced it with his tongue. He heard a whimper from Jared, and smiled against his mouth. He pulled back and looked into the stunned eyes of the man in front of him.

"Well, Jared, you got your wish. Did you like it?" He pulled him closer. "Judging by what I feel here, I think you enjoyed it very much." He pushed his hips against Jared's teasingly before releasing him and backing away,

Jared reacted angrily. "Damn you, Colin! Why did you do that? Is this all a joke to you? Do you think this is funny? I don't know what the hell is going on, and if you want the truth, I'm scared!"

Colin's expression softened and he sighed. "No, you're right Jared. I'm sorry." He looked at Jared helplessly. "What the fuck are we supposed to do now? I am scared out of my mind. Joking is my way of hiding that, but it sure as hell isn't working."

They saw Oliver and Francisco watching them from the balcony.

"Shit!" Colin mumbled. "I wonder how much of that they saw?"

"Okay, boys…get up here and get to work!" Oliver shouted.

Colin and Jared exchanged a look. Jared shrugged. "Let's go get this over with."

Francisco watched the two men as they made their way up to the balcony. "Interesting", he thought. "I never would have thought that about them."

* * *

><p>They managed to get through two practice runs of their scene without making fools of themselves. They were actors, after all, and act they did. They pretended none of it had happened. Colin even sniped at Jared like he used to, and Jared pretended to be irritated as usual.<p>

Oliver seemed to buy it, but Jared could swear he saw Francisco smirk at them when they were wrapping up their rehearsal.

"Great. That's just great" Jared thought. "He knows."

They had a couple hours before it got dark and they did their actual filming.

"Colin, I really need to get a little sleep. I didn't rest all that much last night…as you well know. Would you please wake me up in an hour so I can get dressed for our scene?"

Colin smiled. "Sure thing, Jared. I could use a little quiet time myself." He patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, it will be okay. We'll get through this."

They headed to their respective trailers, knowing they had little or no chance of getting any rest.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh Alexander…I really do feel sorry for them now. Look at them! They are miserable! Perhaps we should tell Zeus to stop this."

Alexander shook his head. "Oh come on Hephaestion. Don't you want to see how long they can keep this up before they just rip each others clothes off? Come on, Phai…just a little longer?"

Hephaestion chuckled. "You really are a perv, Alexander."

Alexander grinned. "You have no idea."

Hephaestion finished his meal of roast boar, fresh fruit, honey cakes and wine. He sighed and stretched, yawning. "Mmm….I think I ate too much."

Alexander looked thoughtful. "Do you remember, Phai, when we first became intimate? How long did it take us to get the nerve up to go beyond kissing? It seems so long ago."

"Well, I remember that you were the one dragging your feet. After a few kisses I was ready to pounce, even if I did not know what in Hades I was doing. I just knew I wanted to touch you." He ran his finger down Alexander's stomach and down over his groin. "Especially here." He grinned.

Alexander felt that part of him twitch in response, drawing a chuckle from Hephaestion. "Oh shut up, Phai. I seem to remember you just barely touching me there, which only succeeded in driving me crazy. I also recall that I was the one who finally went for it and took you in my hand" he slid his hand up Hephaestion's' thigh and up under his chiton "like this!"

Hephaestion gasped and pressed himself into Alexander's hand. Suddenly that part of him decided it was time to play.

Alexander laughed. "Sweet Aphrodite, Hephaestion…again?"

Hephaestion blushed slightly and smiled. "It is your fault Alexander. You do this to me." He grew serious. "I love you, Alexander, more than I can begin to tell you. I cannot seem to get enough of you. Watching the two of them has made me think back to those days when we couldn't keep our hands off each other. It's quite simple, my love." He leaned down and licked a line up Alexander's neck to his ear, where he whispered seductively "I want you."

Alexander lay down, pulling Hephaestion down with him. He smiled up at his beloved. "You may have me, my Phai."

* * *

><p>Zeus smiled again. This was all going so well!<p>

He called to Eros. "Eros, let's kick this up a notch. Shoot another of your arrows into them please. Let's see them resist each other now!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jared sat straight up, startled by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He had been sleeping rather soundly, and it took him a moment to get his bearings.

He looked at the caller ID…it was Colin.

"Hey." He tried to sound casual, though his heart had sped up considerably.

"Rise and shine, you gorgeous thing!" Colin said in a seductive voice.

Jared frowned. "Damn it, Colin! That's not funny!"

Colin laughed softly. "Sure, whatever you say, sexy. Time to head over to wardrobe and get ready for our big scene!"

"Yeah…I just hope we don't make a scene of our own" Jared thought.

"Okay, Colin, thanks for calling me. I guess I'll see you over there." He heard Colin chuckling as he hung up the phone. "I will never survive this", he thought.

* * *

><p>Colin sat back in his chair as one attendant brushed, then tousled, his blonde curls. Another powdered his nose. Yet another rubbed a tinted oil on his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. All he needed now was a massage.<p>

"Okay, Mr. Farrell, you are ready for wardrobe now."

He walked over to an area closed off by some cloth blinds where the wardrobe people were scurrying about. Lynn, the person assigned to him, was holding some beautiful silk cloth in her hands.

"Alright, Mr. Farrell. Here is a pair of silk pants you are to wear. And here is your robe. Put these on, then I have jewelry for you as well."

Lynn couldn't resist a quick sideways glance at him while he slipped out of his sweat pants and tank top, and into the beautiful silk. The pants were an olive green color. The robe was a similar shade of green with elaborate gold embroidery on it. He looked very much like a king, she thought.

Once dressed, she fitted him with a couple rings, a wide bracelet, and a pendant around his neck. She stepped back to admire her work.

She smiled. "You are ready, Mr. Farrell. And, if you don't mind me saying, you look stunning."

He grinned, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Lynn. Good job, as always."

He wandered through the set, towards the large bed in the center of the room, and sat down on the edge of it. The place looked amazing, he thought. He could see why they had loved living in such luxury and why Alexander had stayed there for so long. It would have been hard to leave.

Francisco came and stood beside him. "You look great, Colin."

Francisco, playing the role of Bagoas the eunuch, was dressed in a simple pair of silk pants, chest bare. His long, wavy black hair was smooth and shiny.

Colin smiled at him. "You know, Francisco" he said, "if Bagoas looked anything like you, I can see why Alexander kept him. You look, well…pretty."

Francisco laughed. "Thanks. I've been told that several times this evening." He looked around the room. "Have you seen Jared yet?"

"No, he hasn't come in from wardrobe yet. I'm anxious to see how he looks in his fancy Persian silks!"

"I'll bet you are" Francisco muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Colin asked. He wasn't sure what he had heard, but…he didn't like the sound of it. God….he must have seen them earlier. Great. Just what he needed.

Francisco grinned at him. "Oh, nothing Colin. I'm sure he will be here soon." He tossed his hair over his shoulder, turned, and walked away, laughing.

Colin shook his head. He had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Jared had the finishing touches put on his makeup, with a bit of kohl under his eyes which made the blue stand out that much more. His chest was oiled lightly, his hair brushed until it was smooth as silk.<p>

Dennis from wardrobe poked his head around the corner. "Are you ready for me, Mr. Leto?"

Jared smiled. "Sure am. Lead the way."

Dennis helped him into his costume. He wore silk pants of a green-gold color. His robe was the same color on the edges, but down the center was a wide strip of grass green that tapered down from the shoulders. The robe was very long and flowed behind him as he moved. He was given several rings to wear, one being a large blue lapis stone. He wore a short necklace around his throat, and a longer one with a pendant. He was fitted with two wide gold bracelets as well.

Dennis looked him over. "Stand up and turn around for me please" he asked.

Jared grinned and turned gracefully in a circle. "Like that?"

Dennis laughed. "Yeah, like that. Mr. Leto, all I can say is…..wow. You look absolutely stunning. If I didn't already have a boyfriend…." He winked.

Jared laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I appreciate the compliment, Dennis." He looked at himself in the full-length mirror. "You have outdone yourself this time. I look pretty damned good!"

That drew a wide smile from Dennis, who gently gave him a push. "Off with you, before Oliver comes tracking you down! Good luck!"

Jared took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was suddenly scared to go out there. "I'm going to need some luck" he thought.

* * *

><p>Alexander and Hephaestion had been silently observing the two men as they were made up for their scene.<p>

Hephaestion glanced sideways at Alexander, who appeared to be staring intently at Jared. He elbowed him. "Hey! Stop ogling the man!" He smiled. "I have to say, though, they sure picked one beautiful man to play me in this movie."

"Gods, yes, Phai…he looks amazing." He turned and smiled at Hephaestion. "But so do you, my love."

Hephaestion laughed. "Nice save, Alexander." He glanced towards Colin as he sat on the bed. "I will say that your character looks pretty amazing himself. Interesting, isn't it, that they don't really know what we look like, yet they chose two actors who are quite beautiful to portray us. Perhaps it was written about us that we were handsome. It is flattering."

Alexander nodded. "Yes, it is. I wonder, though" he said thoughtfully, "how are they going to react when they see each other dressed as they are?" He pointed down to where the bath area was on the set. "That man is supposed to be Bagoas, from what I understand. He's really very pretty, isn't he?" He smirked at Hephaestion.

Hephaestion glared at him. "Do not even go there, Alexander."

Alexander winked at him. "Relax, Phai. I am only playing with you. Let's just sit and watch the rest of this. I think this is going to get interesting."

Hephaestion agreed. "We shall find out very soon."


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, everyone, gather around. I have a few things I want to go over, and some minor adjustments" Oliver stated.

Cast and crew assembled around him, scripts in hand, ready to make note of the changes.

Oliver looked around. "Has anyone seen Jared?"

Dennis was in the crowd around him. "He just finished up in wardrobe. He's on his way up."

"Fine" Oliver said. "Let's go over a few things that don't involve his character…" He began going over some slight changes in the lighting and camera positions, as well as a minor change for Francisco. Suddenly he heard a sharp intake of breath from Colin.

Colin dropped his script on the floor. "Holy Mother of God…" he whispered. Everyone looked at him, then followed his line of sight to see what he was looking at.

The room grew silent.

Jared paused in the doorway, noticing that everyone had stopped talking and was staring at him. He felt like a bug under a magnifying glass.

"What?" he asked, looking down at himself and then back up at the group of people gathered around Oliver.

Oliver smiled, quite pleased with how the two men looked. "Good, get in here Jared. We are just going over a few quick adjustments."

Colin thought he had never seen anything more stunning in his life. His mouth was suddenly so dry he could not swallow. He realized he had his mouth open still, and quickly closed it.

Beside him, Francisco chuckled. Colin gave him a dirty look, but Francisco simply smirked at him. He turned his attention back to Jared.

As Jared made his way into the room, the long silk robe billowed out behind him. The robe was open in the front, baring his chest and tight abs. He was barefoot. He moved gracefully up to where the others were standing. Other than a few whispers, most of the group was still quiet. The general reaction was awe of the beautiful man in front of them.

"Hey, everyone. Sorry I am a bit late. It took me longer in wardrobe than I had planned."

Francisco grinned at him. "It's no problem, Jared. I think the results are more than worth it….don't you, Colin?"

"I'm going to fucking kill him", Colin thought. He wondered how he would like to be a eunuch for real?

Colin cleared his throat and looked at Jared. "You look great" he said softly, quickly looking down.

Jared smiled shyly. "So do you."

Oliver looked from one man to the other, and back again. What the hell? Where was the bickering and irritating jabs they always took at each other? They were acting like school kids with a crush on each other. He had no idea what to think.

"Umm…okay. Now that we all agree that you guys look great, can we get on with this?" Once he had everyone's attention, he finished going over the changes. He noticed several times Jared and Colin making eye contact, then quickly looking away from each other. Were they flirting? What the fuck? What the hell had happened to them since yesterday? He really didn't care as long as they did their job and got the scene shot like he wanted.

They were finally ready to shoot. Colin lay on the bed, reading a letter that was supposed to be from his mother. Francisco was pretending to prepare a bath for him. Jared walked through the doorway, past a man who was creating a sculpture of Alexander. Colin tried to keep his eyes on the letter as Jared moved past him, robe flowing behind him. God he smelled good.

Jared moved behind Colin, who offered his ring for Jared to kiss. Supposedly this is what Alexander did when he let Hephaestion read his confidential correspondence, sealing his lips to secrecy. As he began to speak his lines, Jared's warm hands began massaging his shoulders. He nearly forgot every line he had. When Jared's hand moved the massage the back of his neck, he dropped his head back and sighed. He felt all the blood leave his brain. After a brief pause, he remembered he had more lines and managed to get through them.

He stood, then turned to Jared. "Stay with me tonight, Hephaestion."

Jared's heart was in his throat. He wanted to throw him down on the bed and…"and do what exactly, you moron?" he thought to himself.

Instead, he looked down at where Francisco was standing, then back up a Colin.

Colin almost forgot his line again, seeing those amazing blue eyes gaze at him with a look of longing. Was that acting? He didn't think so. He managed to clear his head and continue. "Thank you Bagoas. I will take my own bath."

Francisco tried to look disappointed as he backed out, but as soon has he turned and walked out of the scene, he started laughing. God, if they could only see what they looked like up there. He didn't know which one was worse. He also didn't think they would make it through the balcony scene without going out of their minds. He wouldn't miss it for the world.

Oliver nodded is approval. "Okay, everyone. That part is a wrap. Take a break and meet back here in 30 minutes. Get everything set up on the balcony" he directed the crew.

He noticed that Colin left the scene quickly, with Jared right on his heels.

He still had no idea in hell what was going on.


	17. Chapter 17

Colin walked out behind the set and leaned on a post. He tried to light a cigarette but his hands were shaking so badly that he got frustrated and threw the lighter on the ground.

Jared moved up beside him, picked up the lighter and held it for him as he lit it the cigarette.

"Nasty habit, you know" Jared said. He touched Colin's arm gently. "Are you okay?"

Colin turned quickly to face him. "NO! I am NOT okay! I barely got through that scene without making a fool of myself. My whole body is shaking and I feel like I'm going to have a fucking heart attack. I am far from okay!"

Jared sighed. "Yeah, me, too. I had a really hard time making it through that scene myself. Rubbing the back of your neck like that…it nearly killed me! It was a good thing I was behind the bed. I got a fucking hard on."

Colin looked at Jared, his expression softening. "It really isn't funny any more, is it." He threw his cigarette down, not even half smoked, and ground it into the sand. "Jared, what in the hell are we going to do about this? I have no idea what to think any more. I feel…things. And I don't know how to handle those things."

Jared studied Colin's face. The other man looked like he wanted to cry. Jared placed hands on Colin's shoulders gently. "Neither do I. It doesn't make any sense at all. I just know that…that…Oh hell, I want you" he said in a hushed voice.

Colin stared at him. "You want me…to do what?"

Jared laughed softly. "I have no fucking idea."

They both laughed at that. Jared pulled Colin into and embrace and hugged him. "We'll figure this out, and we'll manage to get through this scene even if it kills us." His body felt like it was on fire. "God, Colin…I really do want you."

Colin was trembling, and he felt himself growing aroused quickly. He knew they certainly didn't have time for that now, nor was this the place. He backed away from Jared slowly. He still felt like he wanted to cry. "I want you, too. And I have no idea what to do with that."

Jared sighed in frustration. "I wish I drank. I could use some of your whiskey right about now."

"So could I."

"Come on, Colin. Let's get back in there and get this over with."

* * *

><p>Oliver was confused. He was glad that they managed to get that part of the scene filmed, but the upcoming scene on the balcony had him worried. Jared and Colin had been jittery has hell, and some of the looks they were sending back and forth to each other didn't look much like acting to him.<p>

Francisco had returned from wardrobe, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt since his part was finished. He was definitely going to stay and watch the rest of this.

"Do you have any idea what the hell is going on?" Oliver asked.

Francisco smiled. "Well, it looks like something has changed between those two. I'm not picking up on the usual arrogance from Colin, and Jared doesn't seem to be annoyed with him any more. Perhaps they worked it out?" he offered.

Oliver pondered that a moment. "Do you think their behavior is odd? When Colin asked Jared to stay the night, did you see the look they exchanged? That was either some of the most convincing acting I have ever seen, or…" He shook his head. Surely that wasn't it. He had chosen the men because they were good actors. They have just really thrown themselves into their roles. That was it.

Francisco laughed. "Oh, I think they figured a few things out. I bet they will outdo themselves in the scene coming up. Just watch. It should be good." He walked away, still laughing.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Oliver wondered. "I guess I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Gods, this is fun Hephaestion! Just look at them! They are falling all over themselves. I think Jared has a permanent hard on. And poor Colin is so flustered he can barely speak."<p>

"It is kind of cute. They have no idea what to do with each other. Poor Jared even admitted to Colin that he wanted him." Hephaestion shook his head. "Did you hear what Colin asked? He asked him 'want me to do what?' How funny is that?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes, and did you hear his answer? He said 'I have no idea!'"

Hephaestion laughed. "Poor Colin. He is not so cocky now, is he? He looks terrified!"

"Did you know that Zeus had Eros hit them again this afternoon while they slept?" Alexander asked.

Hephaestion looked amused. "No, but it certainly explains the way they were feeling just now. Poor bastards." He laughed.

Alexander poured them another cup of wine. "Well, Phai, it is almost time for this balcony scene that everyone keeps talking about. Get comfortable. I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

Hephaestion smiled. "Me either. Besides, it might put you in the mood…." He winked.

Alexander bit into an apple and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, I think Eros must have shot one of those arrows into you. You have been as horny as a goat the last couple of days. Perhaps I should have a chat with him."

Hephaestion stretched out with his head in Alexander's lap. "Shut up and feed me a grape!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Well Jared, are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be I suppose." Jared sighed. "Pray to whatever god you believe in the we survive this."

Colin laughed. "Since this is supposed to be the time of gods and goddesses, perhaps we should pray to Zeus!"

Jared smiled. "Or Eros. He is the god of romantic love, and desire. That might explain what happened to us! We've been shot by Eros' arrows!" He laughed. "Too bad that is just a myth. At least it would make sense then."

Just then one of Oliver's assistants poked his head out the door. "Guys, Oliver is waiting for you. You'd better get in here. He's in a pissy mood."

Colin reached out and squeezed Jared's hand, then quickly released it. "We can do this. Let's go."

Oliver frowned at them as they came in. "Good of you to join us. Can we get on with this now please?"

Jared and Colin exchanged a look. He really was in a pissy mood.

"I want to do this in as few takes as possible. Focus everyone! Jared, Colin, you're up."

Colin walked out onto the balcony with Jared right behind. They leaned on the railing overlooking the city. Lightning flashed in the distance. They started their lines, and it was going smoothly. Until they got to a certain part that is.

Jared looked Colin deeply in the eyes. "Are there no other forces? Is there not love...in your life…Alexander?" He spoke softly, his eyes lowering briefly, then back up.

Colin froze. Shit. He couldn't breathe. His heart was pounding. And he couldn't remember his line. Shit, shit, shit.

"Cut!" Oliver shouted. "Colin, where is your head? Do it again, and pull your head out of your ass this time!"

He looked sheepishly at Jared and shrugged. "Sorry, Oliver. My bad."

"From the top boys" Oliver growled. He was not amused.

They repeated the scene, and managed to get past that part, though Colin had to swallow hard to keep from giving a response other than the line he was supposed to speak. They continued with the scene.

"Which am I Hephaestion, weak or divine?"

Jared looked away, looking out over the city, pondering his answer.

Colin spoke softly. "All I know is.." he raised his hand to cup Jared's cheek gently, "you are the only one I trust in this world. I've missed you. I need you. It is you that I love…no other."

Jared froze. Now he couldn't remember his lines. At Colin's touch, all the blood had left his brain and all he could focus on were the seductive dark eyes that were fixed on his. It didn't sound like just lines from a movie. It felt all too real. He closed his eyes briefly and took a breath to compose himself. He managed to continue with his lines.

"…you strike me still, Alexander. You have eyes like no other". He looked away, acting embarrassed, though it really wasn't an act at all. "I sound as stupid as a schoolboy would."

He pulled Colin into a tight embrace, threading his fingers through his hair with his hand on the back of his head, pulling him even closer. "You're all that I care for…and I am so jealous of losing you to this world you want so badly."

Colin nearly forgot where he was, but recovered quickly. "…I'll be with you, always." Colin managed to finish his line.

They held each other tightly. It felt so real. Colin could not breathe. He could feel Jared trembling slightly; feel his warm breath in his hair. He also felt that Jared was becoming aroused. As was he.

Jared was shaking. He felt Colin draw a shaky breath and let it out against his neck, sending goose bumps over his body. He felt himself grow harder, and felt Colin's own arousal pressed against his. He wanted so badly to kiss him that he could think of little else. He caught himself as he nearly did.

Colin snuggled his face into Jared's silky hair. Since he was facing away from the camera, he quickly pressed a kiss on the Jared's ear. He earned a shiver and groan from that, which made him smile slightly. He felt Jared's arms tighten around him.

Both of them forgot where they were and what they were doing. That is, until they heard Oliver clear his throat as he moved towards them. "I said, CUT, boys. Didn't you hear me?" He gave them a slightly amused smile. "The scene was perfect this time. Good job. Very convincing." He looked intently at the two of them. "Yes, very believable. I almost think you meant it."

Seeing Jared and Colin look at each other uncomfortably, with a slightly panicked look on their faces, he laughed. "Get out of here you guys. I think you both need a drink! We are done for the night, so get some rest." He turned and walked away, shaking his head and laughing. He knew something was going on there, and he had a good idea what it was.

Francisco walked out beside him. "Told you" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Jared and Colin walked towards the wardrobe area, neither of them speaking.<p>

Finally, Jared couldn't stand it any longer. "Colin, that was the hardest thing I've ever done. It took everything I had…" he paused.

Colin laughed dryly. "Yeah, I know. I know it was hard for you, and it sure was hard for me. As if you couldn't tell" He smiled.

Jared caught his innuendo and burst out laughing. "God, Colin…do you think anyone else noticed? Those silk pants don't hide much."

Colin shook his head. "No, I think our robes covered us. But you know, don't you, that Francisco saw us earlier, when we kissed. And I suspect that he said something to Oliver."

Jared looked pale. "Shit. Fuck. Now what do we do?"

"I don't know, but it seems the secret is out."

They paused outside the wardrobe tent, looking each other over in silent appraisal.

"Oh, fuck it" Colin said forcefully, dragging Jared behind the tent. "I can't take much more of this. I'm going out of my fucking mind." He pulled Jared against him roughly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing their hips together. "Goddamn it Jared…I want you." With that, he attacked Jared's mouth with his own, pressing until he felt Jared respond. His tongue plundered the other man's mouth with a vengeance.

Jared whimpered slightly and kissed him back just as hard. He bit Colin's lower lip, and Colin moaned. They finally had to break apart when neither of them could breathe.

They looked at each other, panting and wild-eyed. And both hard as a rock. Colin pushed him away just as roughly as he had grabbed him. "My trailer... in 15 minutes" he growled, then turned and walked into the wardrobe tent to change.

Jared took a minute to catch his breath and let other parts of his body settle down as well, then he followed him inside. Dennis looked at him oddly as he entered.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Leto? You look flushed. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, Dennis. I'm fine. Just get me out of this stuff please."

Dennis didn't say anything, but helped Jared remove all the jewelry and took the silk robe and pants from him. He watched Jared as he dressed in his jeans and tank top again. The man was definitely NOT okay. He wondered if it had anything to do with Colin, who had brushed past him a short time ago looking agitated and flushed. He smiled slightly. He recognized the signs, and he had a good idea what they had been doing. He would never have guessed it. He sighed. "Yeah, too bad I have a boyfriend," he thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Colin paced back and forth in his trailer. He was a bundle of nerves. What the hell was he thinking? And just what the fuck did he plan on doing once Jared got there? He honestly had no idea.

He poured himself a shot of whiskey and killed it. He had another. His hands were shaking. "Jesus, pull yourself together, man!" he mumbled to himself.

He checked his watch. Jared should be here any time. He got tired of pacing and flopped down in his recliner. He was wearing loose fitting sweat pants and a dark gray tank top. He had kicked off his sandals and was barefoot. "I wonder if I should change into something else?" he wondered. "No, you idiot!" he said aloud. Why was he worried about what he had on? Did it really matter? Like Jared would care. "Hell, it's not like it's going to stay on very long anyway" he said to himself.

"Bloody hell! What is wrong with me? Why do I think my clothes won't stay on long?" he thought, disgusted with himself. "And why am I talking to myself. I have really lost my fucking mind."

Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down a little. He didn't calm all that much, though, so he took a good size drink of whiskey right from the bottle. He wanted a cigarette, but he knew Jared didn't like them and he didn't want to smell or taste like them. He shook his head. What in the hell am I doing? Skipping a cigarette so Jared won't taste it? Who says they were going to kiss? "Oh, who am I kidding?" he thought. "We both know why he is coming here, and it isn't to play cards!"

"Cool, Colin…just be cool" he muttered. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Jared sat on the side of his bed with is head in his hands. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he was shaking like a leaf. "What on earth was I thinking?" he wondered. Why had he agreed to meet Colin in his trailer. Actually, he hadn't agreed to anything. Colin just said to be there in 15 minutes, then he had walked away. There! There was his loophole. He never agreed to it!<p>

"Who am I kidding", he thought. He wanted to go there so badly he couldn't think about anything else. What on earth were they going to do when he got there? He really had no idea. This was uncharted water for him, and he didn't have a clue how to be with another man. Could he even touch him? He knew he could kiss him; no problem there. But could he do anything beyond that? He didn't' know. It both scared and aroused him at the same time.

He still didn't understand how they had gone from constantly getting on each others nerves to wanting to rip his clothes off. What the hell? Where did that come from? Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. Perhaps all Colin wanted to do was talk about whatever this was between them.

"Yeah, right!" he snorted. Talking would be the last thing on either of their minds. "Face it, Jared" he said to himself, "you want this."

He stood, looking down at his jeans and black tank top, wondering if he should wear something different. "God, what am I, a girl?" he thought.

Fuck it, he thought. It's now or never.

He walked out the door and headed towards Colin's trailer.

* * *

><p>"Oooh…Hephaestion! This is getting good! Jared is going to Colin's trailer! And just look at the both of them! They're so hot they are about to burst into flames!"<p>

Hephaestion laughed. "Yes, they are nearly going out of their minds. If they don't do something about it soon, I think one or both of them will explode." He smiled. "I remember that feeling, Alexander. I remember wanting you so bad, and at first you were so oblivious that it drove me crazy."

Alexander smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Phai. I know I tortured you, and I really didn't mean to. But, if you recall, as soon as I figured out what you wanted, I didn't waste any time giving it to you. Did I? He grinned.

"No, my little perv. You were very attentive after that."

Alexander punched Hephaestion in the arm. "I told you to stop calling me a perv!"

Hephaestion simply grinned. "Well, I guess you can call me one, too, Alexander. After all, I am sitting here about to watch these two tear into each other." He gave Alexander a seductive look, and spoke in a soft, husky voice. "You know, my love, that this will probably make me very horny."

Alexander laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, now THERE is something new!" he said sarcastically.

"Sssshhhh!" Hephaestion hushed him. "Here we go. Jared just got to Colin's trailer."

Alexander grinned. "This should be good!"

* * *

><p>Zeus smiled. It was all going perfectly. He couldn't wait to see if the mortals could resist, or if they would abandon control. He also looked forward to seeing Alexander and Hephaestion's reaction to all of it. Eros had been a busy boy indeed!<p>

Maybe I am the perv, he thought. He could live with that!


	20. Chapter 20

Colin was leaning back in his recliner, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. He heard the soft tapping on his trailer door, and his heart skipped a beat. "Shit", he thought, "I hope I know what the hell I am doing."

"Come on in Jared" he managed to squeak out.

Jared stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He looked at Colin with huge blue eyes, but he had no idea what to say. He finally sighed. "What the fuck are we doing, Colin?"

Colin smiled softly. "We're not doing anything at the moment, Jared. Why don't you come in and sit down. Would you like something to drink? I know I could sure use something."

Jared licked his lips nervously. "You won't believe this, but I think I'd like a drink of that whiskey you swear by. God help me, I think I need it."

Colin was totally shocked, but filled a shot glass and handed it to Jared. "Drink up, bro. I think we are both going to need it." He filled a glass for himself and held it out towards Jared. "To us, whatever the hell that means!" he laughed.

Jared tossed back the shot of whiskey and nearly choked. He sputtered, catching his breath. He was not used to drinking anything, much less strong whiskey. Colin laughed at him.

"Lightweight!" he chuckled.

"Hit me again" Jared said in a strained voice.

"You sure?" Colin asked.

"Yeah, one more."

Colin poured him another shot, and watched with amusement as Jared killed the second one with much more ease than the first. Colin had already had a good bit of the stuff, and had a nice buzz going. He didn't think it would take Jared much to get one himself.

Jared sat down on the couch. He could feel the booze warming his blood, and it seemed to settle his nerves a little. He could already feel the effects a little bit, and it gave his courage a tiny boost. He looked at Colin shyly. "Colin, I am scared shitless. I don't know what the hell is going on with us, and I have no fucking idea what to do now."

Colin stood and moved over to the couch. He sat down beside Jared, offering him another shot of whiskey, which Jared declined. He sat the bottle on the floor. He didn't think he wanted to get drunk tonight. He touched Jared's hand, running his finger over the fine bones of his wrist and up to his shoulder. "Jared, I admit that I am scared, too. I mean, I have kissed guys before, but only in the context of a movie or something. But this…this is completely different. This is no movie. I'm a little out of my element here."

Jared shivered from the contact, and placed his hand over Colin's as it rested on his shoulder. He looked like he wanted to cry.

For some reason, Colin suddenly felt very protective of him. "Come here" he whispered, pulling Jared into an embrace. He rubbed his back gently, comforting him.

Jared closed his eyes, pressing his chest against Colin's and burying his face in his neck. He breathed in the warm scent of his skin. It made him feel light headed…or was it the whiskey? He didn't really care. He moved his hand to the nape of Colin's neck. Drawing on all his courage, he brushed his lips lightly over the sensitive skin where his neck and shoulder met. He heard Colin gasp. Very slowly, Jared licked him.

He felt Colin tense up.

Jared had been imaging it all evening but had not had the courage, or the opportunity, until now. Acting together on the set, feeling Colin's arms around him, and nuzzling his neck had been torture. With the added boost of liquid courage, he couldn't stop himself.

He ran his tongue up Colin's throat to his ear, across his cheek, until their mouths finally met.

Colin responded, cupping the back of Jared's head and threading his fingers through his hair. His cell phone rang, but he ignored it. He pushed Jared back on the couch and pressed his hot, hard body against him.

Their tongues battled for dominance, and Jared whimpered softly. Feeling the weight of the other man pressing him into the cushions, and feeling his desire grinding against his own, was almost more than he could take.

Colin sat back to see Jared's face, his breathing ragged.

Jared touched his face gently with his index finger, tracing his features, wanting him, needing him.

"Jared…." Colin began.

"Yes?" Jared answered, his eyes glazed with passion.

"Exactly what does this mean?"

"It means I want you."

"Want me to do…what?"

"Whatever you want."

"To you?" Colin's voice barely came out as a whisper. "Do what I want…to you?"

"Yes…" Jared pushed his hips against Colin's.

Colin groaned. "Don't fuck with me, Jared. If you aren't serious, you'd better stop now."

Jared smiled and drew a shaky breath. "We have to be discreet. Only in private. No kissing and playing on the set or in public."

"Agreed" Colin bent down and kissed him slowly.

Jared ran his hands over Colin's back, and down so that he was holding his hips against him tightly. He nipped at his neck lightly, then slid his hands to cup Colin's ass and rubbing against him suggestively.

"Jesus, Jared…I don't know where to start!"

Jared tugged at his tank top. "Take this off".

Colin sat up and stripped off his shirt, and felt Jared's hands immediately slide up his body, exploring the contours of his chest and abs. He grabbed one of Jared's hands to kiss it, sucking each one of his fingers into his mouth one at a time. He focused on his middle finger, sucking it deep in his mouth and running his tongue around it.

Jared's head was spinning. He was so hard it hurt. "Holy shit, Colin….." He reached and pushed the waist of Colin's sweat pants lower, running his free hand over the smooth, warm skin of his lower abdomen, but not daring to go lower…yet.

Releasing Jared's finger from his mouth, Colin dropped back down to kiss him passionately. He pushed Jared's shirt up his body, reaching under the cloth to massage his chest and feeling his nipples harden at his touch.

A rush of desire coursed through Jared's body, straight into his lap.

Colin slid off of Jared and stood, holding out his hand. "Come to the bedroom". His eyes were dark and hooded, and Jared thought he had never looked sexier. He took his hand and followed him silently into the doorway of the bedroom.

Colin's cell phone rang again. He punched the button to turn it off and tossed it across the room.

Standing in the dimly lit room, Jared could barely breath. Colin was bare-chested with his loose sweat pants sitting low on his hips, which did nothing to hide his desire. Jared felt his mouth go dry at the attraction he felt. He couldn't remember ever being this turned on before.

Colin grabbed the bottom of Jared's tank top and raised it, pulling it up and over his head, flinging it to the side. He reached for Jared's jeans, pushing the button through and easing the zipper down, both of them watching his hands as he did. He paused.

"Are you sure about this, Jared?"

Jared nodded mutely, beyond speech at this point, and leaned into Colin's hand.

This was it. No one was going to shout "cut" and end the scene.

Colin backed up until he sat down on the bed, pulling Jared towards him. "Come here…" he whispered seductively.

Jared went willingly.

* * *

><p>Outside the trailer, moans and soft cries could be heard, along with the occasional laugh.<p>

Oliver happened to be walking past the trailer, and smiled. "Finally", he thought, "Colin must have hooked up with one of the girls on the crew. Thank God! Maybe now he will settle down and stop tormenting Jared."

Dennis, who happened to be walking with him, smiled knowingly. He had a pretty good idea who was in there with him.


	21. Chapter 21

Alexander was entranced by the activity of the men in the trailer. He was wide-eyed and so focused on them that he was pretty much oblivious to anything else. He realized he had been holding his breath and let it out.

Hephaestion, sitting beside him, laughed quietly. He loved watching Alexander like this. He knew that even though he tended to be the aggressor in their lovemaking, watching something like this would drive Alexander absolutely insane. He knew that shortly he would be on the receiving end of a wildly passionate attack. He smiled.

He felt a little odd, watching them together like that, but it made him horny as hell. Both of the men were gorgeous, and seeing them together was incredibly hot. He fidgeted slightly and adjusted himself, since certain parts of him had started to take notice. "Well, we can't let that go to waste" he thought.

He place his hand on Alexander's knee. Alexander, still oblivious, lay his hand on top of Hephaestion's and patted it absently. Hephaestion slid his hand a little further up Alexander's thigh. Still his attention was focused on the two men in the trailer.

Hephaestion grinned. He was having fun, and Alexander was still oblivious. Hephaestion leaned over and nibbled Alexander's earlobe. Alexander shivered, but didn't stop watching. Hephaestion slid his hand up, under the edge of Alexander's chiton. Hmmm….what's this? Someone was a little turned on it seemed. He felt Alexander press against his hand instinctively. He nipped at the sensitive skin below his ear and ran his tongue down the side of Alexander's neck, sucking on the skin on the top of his shoulder. It would leave a mark, but he didn't care.

Alexander moaned softly, but he will still focused on Jared and Colin, completely fascinated.

Hephaestion chuckled. "Alexander?" he whispered in his ear. "Hey, perv…I am talking to you."

Alexander swatted at him, his mouth twitching slightly.

Hephaestion saw the corners of his mouth as they curved slightly upward and knew that Alexander was fully aware of him, but was still pretending not to notice him. He leaned over and licked a line from Alexander's ear to the corner of his mouth.

Alexander was trying to remain still, but it was getting progressively harder…as was another part of him. He felt Hephaestion's lips brush his slightly and felt his tongue trace his lower lip. He could not stop the whimper that escaped his throat. Shit! He just gave himself away.

Hephaestion laughed and yanked Alexander around to face him. "I know perfectly well that you are faking, Alexander. I have your full attention now, don't I?" he asked. He reached further under Alexander's chiton and grabbed him in his palm. Alexander gasped, and Hephaestion laughed again "Now I definitely have your attention."

Alexander turned and looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "You are a persistent pain in the ass, Phai. Just what do you think you are doing? Are you taking advantage of me?"

Hephaestion winked at him. "Aye…that I am. It seems that watching our friends there has got you just a wee bit stirred up." He gave him a squeeze. "At least it sure feels that way."

Alexander growled at him. "Shut the fuck up and kiss me!"

Hephaestion kissed him hard while continuing to caress him with his hand.

Alexander was breathless when Hephaestion finally pulled back from the kiss. "Hephaestion…as your king I order you to make love to me. Now!"

Hephaestion cocked an eyebrow at him.

Alexander blushed. "Please?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, my king" Hephaestion said, laughing softly. "Your wish is my command."

Alexander got his wish.

* * *

><p>Zeus was thrilled! Jared and Colin finally gave in, and it was driving Alexander and Hephaestion crazy as well.<p>

Eros had really outdone himself this time. He would have to thank him, and Aphrodite, too.

Now he was curious to see how Jared and Colin would act after the deed was done. Would they regret it? Would they want to keep doing it? This could be interesting.


	22. Chapter 22

Jared woke in the morning just as it was getting light. He was lying on his side, and was very comfortable and warm. There was an arm draped over his shoulder and legs tangled up with his, a nice warm body spooning against him…

Huh?

He opened his eyes and tried to see. The dawn was just breaking, and there were some lights outside shining through the window, so he waited for his eyes to adjust. In the meantime, he felt with his hand. The arm around him was muscular. The legs were hairy. And the body pressed against him from behind had…."What the fuck? Is that what I think it is?" he thought.

Why the fuck am I naked?

His head was spinning, trying to remember where he was and how he got there. He remembered something about Colin and some whiskey and…some kissing…and…..Oh shit. _Holy Shit! What the fuck did I do_?

He tried to gently slide out from under the arms and legs that held him, but their grip only tightened on him when he moved. He heard a sigh, and felt warm breath on the back of his neck. It made him shiver, but not in an unpleasant way. The body behind him shifted, and he definitely felt something poking against his backside.

Shit. Fuck. Now what?

He managed to untangle his legs and shift his body a little further away from the one behind him, and then he carefully lifted the arm that held him down and slid out from under it. He sat up in the bed and looked down at the sleeping form beside him.

Blonde curls. Muscled chest. Chiseled abs, tapering down to narrow hips…and the rest was covered by tangled sheets.

Colin. Holy fuck. It _was_ Colin.

Then he remembered. Everything. _Mother of God, what did I do_, he thought. Well, he knew _what_ he did…but why the hell did he do it?

He watched Colin as he slept, his chest rising and falling with steady breaths. His lips were slightly parted. The man really was sexy as hell, if he was honest about it. He exuded raw sexuality without even having to try. Jared felt a twitch in his groin as part of him reacted to what he saw. "Are you kidding me?" he thought.

* * *

><p>Colin snuggled his face into the pillow and reached out for the warm body next to him. Only it wasn't there. He felt all around, finally making contact with a smoothly muscled leg with a light covering of hair….Wait…hair? Muscles? What the hell?<p>

"Oh shit" he thought, "what the hell have I done?" He slowly opened his eyes, trying to see in the dim light. As his eyes adjusted, he made out the form of a perfect male body. Male? Oh God. Even in the darkness he could see light reflected in huge eyes staring down at him.

Jared. Dear God, it was Jared

He felt himself turning forty shades of red as realization of what had happened sunk in. Thankfully it was too dark to see him blush all the way down to his toes.

Shit. He knew he couldn't just roll over and make it go away. Jared knew he was awake and was watching him, not moving and not saying a word.

He had no idea what to say. "Thanks, I had fun, see you later" seemed rather insensitive. "I'm sorry" seemed a bit inappropriate. He looked at the beautiful form of the man sitting next to him, his features highlighted by the first rays of dawn. "Wanna do that again?" seemed like a good thing to say, but he was afraid Jared might punch him. He really wished he would say something. He had no idea how Jared was feeling about all this, and he seriously needed to know so he didn't make a fool of himself.

He finally decided he had better say something.

"Umm…hi Jared." Hi? Nice. Real smooth Colin, he thought.

"Uh, yeah…sorry if I woke you, Colin."

"It's okay. What time is it anyway?"

Jared looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit! It's after 7:00! We need to get going or Oliver will kill us!"

"God knows we don't want him pissed at us again. Let's get moving." Colin climbed out of bed, suddenly realizing he was still naked. Jared found his sweat pants on the floor and tossed them at him. "Thanks…" Colin said, unable to look Jared in the eye.

Jared found his jeans draped over a chair and yanked them on quickly. He couldn't look at Colin, either. He found his shirt and pulled it over his head. Holding his shoes in his hand he walked towards the door. "I'd better get back to my trailer and grab a quick shower and change. I guess I'll see you on set in about an hour."

Colin looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Uh, yeah…I'll see you then."

Jared rushed out the door, leaving Colin standing in the middle of the room looking confused. He scratched his head and sighed. "Well, that was awkward" he thought. Talk about ignoring the elephant in the room!

He went outside and sat on the steps to his trailer, lighting a cigarette with slightly shaking hands. He had wanted to stay in bed a while, and, truth be told, he had wanted more than just some snuggling. He had no idea why he was feeling the things he was, but there they were. He felt a tingling in his body as he remembered the previous night. He had to admit that he missed Jared already. Jesus, this was so fucking complicated.

He would have to get Jared to talk about this, and they would have to figure out what it meant and where to go from here. He sighed. "This is going to be a long day" he thought.

Francisco had been heading over to get some breakfast. He saw Jared leave Colin's trailer, shoes in hand and practically running. He grinned. "I'll be damned…who would have guessed it!"

It made his day.


	23. Chapter 23

The morning had been a busy one. They had several scenes to shoot, and all had gone smoothly so far. Oliver noticed that the Jared and Colin had been a little more quiet than normal, but at least they weren't sniping at each other so he really didn't care. They had, in fact, been perfect professionals all day. That didn't surprise him of Jared, but Colin was a different story. He was usually quite the instigator and had sarcasm down to an art form. Today, however, he had been great to work with. Perhaps getting laid was all it had taken. "Don't question it" he said to himself. He just hoped they would stay that way.

* * *

><p>Colin had been working on a scene that did not involve Jared, so Jared had left the set. Colin wondered where he had gone, and really hoped he was okay. They had not had a chance to talk at all. He desperately wanted to know how Jared felt about things and he hadn't been able to read him at all so far.<p>

He sighed. He had been trying to sort out his own feelings, but he knew that what had happened between Jared and himself was not just a drunken mistake. It had meant something to him and, he suspected, meant something to Jared as well. All he knew was they had to talk about it.

He finished up in wardrobe, changing back into his jeans and t-shirt. He had decided to return to his trailer until supper and give Jared some time to think.

Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and turned around to find a pair of gorgeous cerulean eyes smiling at him. The smile that lit Jared's face took his breath away.

Jared look away shyly, then smiled at him again. "Are you hungry?" he asked Colin.

Seeing the smile on Jared's face made Colin feel much better about things. "Yeah, I am. You?"

Jared nodded in the direction of his trailer. "Come on, I got some lunch for us." He led them back to his trailer.

Colin followed him inside. It smelled wonderful, and his stomach rumbled appreciatively.

Jared closed the door behind them and invited Colin to sit. "Relax, Colin. I'll bring your lunch." He disappeared into the kitchen and returned with a tray of food. There were stacks of warm tortillas, a plate of grilled chicken with peppers and onions, a plate of grilled vegetables, shredded lettuce, cheese, salsa, guacamole, and beans. He sat the tray down on the table, then got a beer from his refrigerator and handed it to Colin. "I hope you like fajitas" he said with smile.

Colin was very pleasantly surprised. "Thanks Jared. I love fajitas. Did you fix this yourself?"

Jared laughed. "God no, Colin. I did ask the chef to prepare a special lunch for us, and this is what he came up with. I hope you enjoy it."

Colin was so relieved. Jared seemed genuinely happy to see him and had gone to the trouble of setting out a private lunch for them.

They ate in surprisingly comfortable silence at first. Jared looked up and noticed Colin watching him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, really" Colin answered. "I was just thinking about last night. We need to talk about it, you know. I need to know exactly how you feel about things. You sort of ran out on me this morning."

Jared looked down briefly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I was a little freaked out I guess, so I ran. I just needed some time to think."

Colin studied his face. "And did you? Think? Jared, I really need to know how you feel here. I don't want to make a fool of myself, and I don't want to lose your friendship no matter what else might have happened."

Jared sighed. "You know, I wasn't sure how I felt about it either at first. When I woke up this morning and saw you lying there, I panicked. I've spent most of the morning thinking about things, and I feel much calmer now. I need to know how you feel as well."

"Are you angry with me, Jared? Have I pushed you too far? I'll be honest, I did not want you to leave this morning. I wanted to pick up where we left off last night. I wanted to touch you. I really hoped that you wanted to touch me as well. What I still don't understand is how this happened."

"I have no idea why this happened either, but it did. I guess what we need to decide is what we want to do about it." Jared stood and moved to stand behind Colin's chair. He placed his hands on his shoulders and massaged lightly. He spoke in a soft, low voice "What do YOU want to do about it, Colin?"

Colin closed his eyes and leaned back into Jared's touch. He sighed happily. "I'll give you about ten years to stop that." He smiled. "Anything else you feel like doing is good with me."

"Good answer" Jared whispered. He leaned down and whispered in Colin's ear. "Well, I would like to start by getting rid of this shirt" he pulled up on Colin's shirt.

Colin raised his arms and allowed Jared to remove his shirt. He closed his eyes again, feeling Jared's hands slide down his chest, trace over his abs, pausing at the top of his jeans. He felt the wet heat of Jared's mouth on his neck and he shivered. The light touches were setting his skin on fire. Jared came around to stand in front of him, his eyes dark with desire. Colin reached out to touch him, but Jared pushed his hand away and shook his head.

"No, let me. You just sit still." He knelt down in front of Colin, scooting up between his spread knees. He began kissing his way down Colin's neck, nipping at his shoulders and then soothing the bites with his tongue. He slid his hands up Colin's thighs to his hips and began unfastening his jeans.

Colin lifted his hips and allowed Jared to ease his jeans down, pulling them off and draping them carefully over a chair. He was so hard it hurt. He sat wearing only a pair of silk boxers, his desire quite evident. His breathing was ragged and his heart was pounding. He gasped as Jared kissed and licked his way down his chest, pausing to tease each nipple, before tracing a line down to his navel with his tongue.

Jared looked up at him with hooded blue eyes. He put his fingers inside the waistband of Colin's boxers, pausing to look into his flushed face. "May I?" he asked as he tugged downward.

Colin simply raised his hips in an invitation to remove the offending garment. Finally, he sat naked in the chair with Jared kneeling between his legs, fully clothed. He thought it was quite possibly the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. "Jesus, Jared…you're killing me."

Jared smiled up at him. "You wanted to know how I felt about things. I hope this answers your question."

Colin gasped when he felt Jared place a soft kiss on the tender skin of his hip, and then on the inside of his thigh.

Jared paused, smiling seductively at Colin. "Relax, Colin. I am just getting started. I'm gonna make you scream…"

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>Dennis had been speaking with Francisco, sitting on the steps of his trailer, and chatting about nothing in particular. Francisco's trailer was right across from Jared's. Neither of them had seen Colin enter, but both of them heard the shout of "Oh God!" that came from Jared's trailer. It was a decidedly male voice…and it was not Jared's. The two men looked at each other and laughed.<p>

"Geez…again?" Francisco shook his head.


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days were very hectic. They had quite a few scenes to get done in a short amount of time. They would be leaving here soon to film in a different location. Oliver was short on humor and everyone's nerves were a little frayed. Jared and Colin kept it together in public, picking at each other playfully but not giving anything away about the change in their relationship. Or so they thought.

Dennis heard everything…all the gossip and rumors about pretty much everyone. Most of it was funny, and he passed on his share of gossip as well. When he started hearing rumors about Jared and Colin, however, he started to get concerned. He really liked both of them, and he knew how damaging something like this could be to them. He suspected that Francisco had perpetuated some of it, not to be mean, but because it was just so good he had trouble keeping it to himself. He thought word had even gotten to Oliver.

Rumors, whether true or not, could make or break someone's career. This business was notorious for that sort of thing. Everyone loved to pick celebrities apart. He was really concerned that the tabloids might get a hold of something like this and have a field day with it. Nasty things, those tabloids. They would buy a truth and sell a lie, and the darker the secret the better.

He decided he would get up the nerve to talk to Jared about it before it got worse.

* * *

><p>Jared and Colin had wandered up to the palace set and sat out on the balcony talking quietly. They would occasionally exchange shy smiles and gentle touches. This was all still so very new to them, and was at times a little overwhelming, but exhilarating at the same time.<p>

Jared leaned over and pulled Colin into a deep, slow kiss, smiling as he pulled away. "I'll never get tired of doing that."

Colin sighed contentedly. "I'll never get tired of you doing that either. I love it when you kiss me." He laughed softly. "God, I sound like such a fucking girl!"

Jared grinned at him. "If the skirt fits…"

Colin threw a plastic cup at him. "Fuck you Jared" he laughed. "Hmmm…you know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Jared sat back in his chair and drug his fingers through his hair. "Hey Colin, there is something I need to talk to you about. Seriously."

Colin studied his face for a moment, noting the seriousness in his voice. "Sure, bro…what's up?"

"Colin, have you heard any rumors going around about us?"

"You mean like the one that we are fucking each other and spending the night in each other's trailers? Yeah, I've heard that."

Jared looked concerned. "Doesn't that bother you? Aren't you worried the tabloids will get ahold of this and run with it?"

Colin shook his head. "Jared, I am used to being tabloid fodder. They are always digging up dirt on me, my sex life, my temper fits, my drinking, you name it. I am the Hollywood Bad Boy. It hasn't hurt my career at all. Hell, if anything the attention has been great, free publicity for me." He reached out and took Jared's hand. "Why, does it bother you if they talk about us?"

Jared sighed. "I don't know. Dennis cornered me today and told me that there is all sorts of talk among the crew about what we may or may not be doing. He said that Francisco may have spread some of it, and that most likely Oliver knows."

Colin moved to stand behind Jared and massaged his shoulders firmly. "Jared, as long as we do what we are supposed to do and get the filming done on time, Oliver could care less if we swing naked from a tree. Francisco loves gossip, and I don't think anyone takes him too seriously." He dropped a soft kiss on the top of Jared's head and ruffled his hair. "Don't sweat it. Look…you're not gay. I'm not gay. The only guy I've ever been attracted to was you. Whatever this is between us, I think it's fucking awesome and I want to run with it. Fuck what everyone else thinks!"

Jared thought about that a moment. "Yeah, maybe you're right. I've never been one to worry about what other people thought of me, and I've always sort of done my own thing. A lot of people think I'm odd anyway. I guess it can't hurt anything." He smiled. "And for the record, you are the only man I've ever been attracted to as well. Why it had to be you, you egotistical ass, is beyond me!"

Colin laughed. "Ah, Jared, that's why I love you. You flatter me so!" He froze…what did he just say? Shit.

Jared stared at him. "Um, Colin…did you just say that…"

"Yeah, yeah…you heard me. I fucking love you. You're a pain in the ass, but I love you anyway. And not one word, or I'll deck your ass!"

Jared laughed. "Oh, be still my heart. Such tender, loving words." Jared stood and took Colin's hand. "Come on, _love_, let's go make out."


	25. Chapter 25

Alexander was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you hear that, Phai? He said he loves him! I am so happy for them!"

Hephaestion laughed. " Yes, he did. It seems that falling in love with someone who is an arrogant, spoiled pain in the ass is the popular thing to do. It certainly was for me."

"Bite me, Phai." Alexander grinned. "I am excited for them! I think it is just wonderful!"

"As do I, but I have some concerns. Jared seems to be worried about what other people are saying about them. Colin does not seem to be bothered, but I wonder. Do you remember, Alexander, how people used to talk about us? Nothing was said you to because you were the king. But I was a different story. You know how they talked about me, and to me. It was upsetting and hurtful, though I managed to ignore a great deal of it. I have grown fond of these two, and I do not wish for anything like that to happen to them."

Alexander nodded. "Yes, I know that Dennis fellow talked to Jared about it a little, too. Perhaps we should bring this up with Zeus. He will know the best thing to do."

* * *

><p>Zeus smiled at Alexander and Hephaestion as they walked towards him. He had a soft spot for these two and was always glad to see them.<p>

"Greetings, gentlemen. Have you been enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, Great Zeus, we have. It has been wonderful watching those two struggle and finally give in to their feelings. It reminded me of Phai and myself."

Zeus laughed. "Yes, I can see that it has had an effect on the two of you. You have been humping like bunnies all over the place."

Hephaestion blushed profusely. Alexander giggled.

Zeus winked at them. "Is there anything in particular that you wanted to see me about this day?"

Hephaestion spoke up. "Yes, sir, there is. No doubt you have heard them discuss the rumors and gossip that is going around about them. I know first hand how difficult that can be to deal with. Jared seems particularly bothered by it. I love the relationship they are developing, and I would hate to see it tarnished by such things."

Zeus thought on that a moment. "Alexander, do you feel this way as well?"

"Yes, Great Zeus. I want them to be as happy as Phai and I are. I do not wish to see them suffer as we did…as Hephaestion did. We were hoping you could find a way to help them."

"Hmm…let me think." He pulled at his long white beard thoughtfully for a moment, then his eyes lit up and he smiled. "I believe I have a solution for you. What if I could make those around them forget what they have heard and seen? It will be as though none of it happened. What would you think of that?"

Alexander cocked his head inquisitively. "How is that possible?"

Zeus smiled. "Simple. I will call on Mnemosyne. She is the goddess of memory and remembrance, and mother to the muses. She can erase memories, or change them."

Hephaestion thought that sounded like a great idea. "Yes! That would be perfect!"

"I do need to know one thing" Zeus stated." We can fix it so that those around them remember nothing of the gossip and rumors, but what of Colin and Jared? Do you wish them to remember all that has happened to them? Their new feelings toward each other? Or do you want them to forget all that has happened as well?"

Alexander and Hephaestion looked at each other. "Phai? What do you think?"

Hephaestion smiled wistfully. "I would hate for them to lose the relationship they have developed. They seem so happy right now, much more so than when they were always bickering. Alexander?"

"Yes," Alexander agreed, "I do not wish for that to be taken away from them. I have very much enjoyed watching their attraction grow and seeing them finally act on it…"

"Because you are a voyeuristic perv"…Hephaestion whispered in his ear.

Alexander thumped him on the head. "And you are an incorrigible smart ass!" he whispered in return. He cleared his throat and spoke up "As I was saying…I do not want to take that away from them. Could we allow them to stay as they are?"

Zeus nodded. "It shall be done. After Hypnos claims them this night, I will have Mnemosyne work her magic on them. All will be well."

Alexander and Hephaestion were pleased with the plan.

Hephaestion smiled at Zeus. "Thank you, sir. You are most wise, and we are grateful to you."

As they were walking away, Alexander elbowed Hephaestion in the ribs.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Alexander glared at him playfully "That is for calling me a voyeuristic perv! I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Then stop acting like one!" Hephaestion smirked.

Alexander growled at him. "You are_ so_ going to get it when we get home!"

Hephaestion grinned, a twinkle in his eyes. "I am counting on it!"


	26. Chapter 26

_Okay...I admit it. The ending here is cheesy, corny, hokey, silly, and maybe a little lame. So sue me! LOL_

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to set over the desert. The sky had taken on a brilliant orange glow and the air was beginning to cool. This was Jared's favorite part of the day here. He sat on the steps outside his trailer eating an orange. Colin was leaning up against the railing of the steps sipping on a beer. Both men felt very much at peace.<p>

"This is nice. You know, just relaxing like this? I'm glad we finished up early today and got some time to chill. Oliver was a little less of a slave driver today."

Colin shook his head. "Yeah, he seemed to be in a decent mood for once, and he only yelled at us a couple times. That's an improvement!"

Jared bit into a big segment of orange, and the juice squirted out and nearly hit Colin in the eye. "Geez, Jared…you're going to turn into a fruit."

Jared shot him a dirty look, and Colin caught on.

"Oh, come on Jared! Not THAT kind of fruit, you idiot. Although…you are MY favorite fruit!"

Jared threw an orange peel at him. "Fuck off, Colin" he said, laughing softly.

Colin laughed. "Now, now Jared…you know you love me." He leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I never actually said that" Jared said quietly.

"No, you didn't." Colin agreed. "But I said it to you, and I didn't see you trying to get away. In fact, you immediately drug me away to fool around. So admit it…you love me!"

"Yeah, I guess…." Jared mumbled.

"What's that? I couldn't hear you!" Colin smirked.

Jared stood up and glared at Colin. "Fine, I love you, goddamn it! I didn't want to, but I do. So there. Happy?"

Colin grabbed him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Yep. Quite."

After a breathless moment, Jared pulled back, shaking his head. "I should probably have my fucking head examined. You really are a pain in the ass you know."

Colin just grinned.

Jared sat back down on the step. "Colin, did you notice anything different about everyone today?"

Colin sat down on the step beside him, leaning against him affectionately. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Jared began, "I know you have noticed over the last few days there have been whispers behind our backs, suggestive remarks from Francisco, insinuations from Oliver, plus what Dennis spoke to me about. But today…today I saw none of that. No one said or did anything out of the ordinary. It's like they forgot about it or something."

Colin nodded. "Yeah, now that you mention it. Francisco loves to push my buttons, but he didn't say a single thing today along that line. Weird, isn't it?"

Jared stared off into the distance, thinking. "Honestly, none of it makes sense. You and I having feelings for one another, now this? If I didn't know better, I would say that the gods were playing with us. You know that in those days they believed the gods interacted and influenced most everything they did. It is like someone made us desire each other, then love each other, and now someone has made everyone else forget about it so that we aren't being harassed over it. I think someone out there must care for us."

Colin laughed. "Yeah, if you believe that sort of thing, it would make sense. Unfortunately, it's all a myth."

"Perhaps, but Colin, I remember you telling me once that _love_ was myth. Do you still feel that way now?"

Colin took Jared's hand and linked their fingers together. "No, I don't. I guess some myths really are true. Like us. Who would have ever believed it."

Jared slid his free hand up Colin's thigh and breathed in his ear. "So, we are a modern myth then. I like the sound of that."

Colin grabbed Jared's hand and placed it in his lap. "See what you do to me? Come on, let's go inside and make the myth real."

* * *

><p>Alexander and Hephaestion smiled.<p>

Zeus smiled.

Sometimes, in love, mythical things can happen.


End file.
